Escritório Maluco 2
by FireKai
Summary: Sequela da história Escritório Maluco. Depois da reconstrução do escritório, alguns funcionários saíram, outros entraram, mas a maluquice continuou e todos se vão envolver em diversas peripécias, desde romances, passando por revelações e afins.
1. Avaliações

**Título: **Escritório Maluco 2

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Sumário: **Sequela da história Escritório Maluco. Depois da reconstrução do escritório, alguns funcionários saíram, outros entraram, mas a maluquice continuou e todos se vão envolver em diversas peripécias, desde romances, passando por revelações e afins.

**Escritório Maluco 2**

**Capítulo 1: Avaliações**

Tinham-se passado seis meses desde a explosão no antigo escritório, que tinha ficado totalmente destruído. A Susete, agora muito rica, decidira comprar a empresa e as filiais e mandou reconstruir o escritório. Empregou imensa gente para reconstruir o escritório e em quatro meses estava tudo renovado.

A Susete decidiu mudar o nome da empresa para Escritórios Susete Braga. Inventou ainda um slogan: Nos escritórios Susete Braga, nunca lhe falta nada. Susete acabara por mandar a Magda e o Mário, que fora readmitido como secretário, para outra das filiais da empresa, que ficava do lado oposto da cidade.

Agora tudo tinha voltado ao normal. Às nove da manhã deste mesmo dia, o escritório estava a funcionar como normalmente. O chefe Rodolfo continuava a ser o chefe de departamento e estava a namorar com a Prantilhana, mãe do Tomé. A Prantilhana Matosinhos, por seu lado, tinha arranjado emprego na empresa e agora era uma das empregadas da limpeza.

O Tomé Matosinhos tinha sido promovido de estagiário a secretário e era dos mais trabalhadores naquele departamento. A sua namorada, Vera Abrantes, agora grávida de oito meses, já não estava a trabalhar, pois a Susete tinha-a deixado estar sem trabalhar até ao fim da gravidez, mas passava boa parte do seu tempo na empresa.

Com a saída da Magda e do Mário, a Susete tinha contratado um novo secretário e uma estagiária. A estagiária Daniela Gaia, é uma rapariga sonhadora, de vinte anos, que nunca namorou e é muito ingénua. Por seu lado, o novo secretário, Nuno Lisboa, de trinta anos, é uma pessoa competente, mas muito implicante. Fala mal dos colegas pelas costas e tem a mania de querer tudo perfeito, não se importando de insultar os colegas e ser maldoso caso não façam tudo bem ou se não fizerem o que ele diz.

"Ai!" exclamou a Vera, que estava sentada numa cadeira perto da secretária do Tomé, com uma lima na mão.

"O que foi, Verinha? É o bebé, vai nascer?" perguntou o Tomé, aflito.

"Não. É que eu estava a limar as unhas e parti uma das unhas. Que maçada!" exclamou a Vera, aborrecida. "Já não basta estar eu aqui, toda gorda e ainda parto as unhas."

"Calma Vera. Já não falta muito para a bebé nascer."

Há alguns meses atrás, a Vera e o Tomé tinham ido fazer uma ecografia e ficaram a saber que iam ter uma menina, o que deixou a Vera muito feliz.

"É uma bênção, ter filhos." disse a Daniela, suspirando. "Deve ser tão especial."

"Uma ova! Pareço uma baleia ambulante." resmungou a Vera.

"_Mas o raio da estúpida da grávida nunca mais se cala?" pensou o Nuno, zangado. "Porque é que ela não fica em casa em vez de vir para aqui chatear? Estúpida pá..."_

"Verinha, se calhar devias ir descansar para casa." disse o Tomé.

"Não. Lá estou sozinha. Ao menos aqui estou acompanhada e vou trabalhando." disse a Vera.

"Mas tu não estás a trabalhar. Não estás a fazer nada." disse a Daniela.

"Ó miúda, obviamente que não. Mas isso é o meu trabalho. Na maioria do tempo eu estava aqui a trabalhar e não fazia nada. Passava o dia a conversar, a ter intervalos e a limar as unhas. Enfim, agora a Susete quer que se trabalhe mais." disse a Vera, suspirando.

Nesse momento, o chefe Rodolfo saiu do seu gabinete. Continuava a ter um bigode farfalhudo e continuava careca desde que a sua ex-mulher, a Gisela, lhe tinha rapado o cabelo, que tinha tido com implantes.

"Pessoal, reúnam-se todos que eu tenho algo a dizer." disse o chefe e todos olharam para ele. "Prantilhana, vem cá!"

Pouco depois, a Prantilhana surgiu de um dos corredores, trazendo uma esfregona e um balde consigo.

"O que foi, Rodolfinho? Estava a limpar o chão da casa de banho." disse a Prantilhana.

"Tenho de avisar que a nossa patroa, a Susete, decidiu que vocês vão ser todos avaliados." disse o chefe. "Amanhã vou avaliá-los a todos."

"A mim também?" perguntou a Vera.

"Claro. Se estás cá, és avaliada. E como tens passado cá os dias todos, nem te atrevas a faltar amanhã."

"E se a bebé nascer amanhã?" perguntou a Vera.

"Ora, trazes a bebé para eu a avaliar também." respondeu o chefe. "Bem, ficam já avisados. E quem tiver má nota, se calhar vai parar ao olho da rua."

O chefe voltou para o seu gabinete. A Prantilhana abanou a cabeça e foi limpar o chão da casa de banho. A Vera não pareceu muito afectada por ir ser avaliada, o Tomé e a Daniela ficaram nervosos e o Nuno sorriu.

"_Pode ser que assim me livre destes incompetentes e lerdos. Hum, se calhar eu podia arranjar um plano para eles terem todos más notas e eram todos despedidos! Era bem feito. Não têm ordem, nem método. Não servem para ser meus colegas." pensou o Nuno. "Tenho de me livrar deles."_

No dia seguinte, o Nuno foi mais cedo para o escritório preparar umas pequenas armadilhas para os seus colegas.

Ele tinha dormido sobre o assunto e arranjando um estratagema para cada funcionário. Tendo em conta que a Vera nunca fazia nada, não se preocupou muito com ela. O mais difícil seria fazer com que o Tomé tivesse uma avaliação negativa.

Deu uma vista de olhos pela secretária dele e pelo computador e começou com o seu plano maléfico. Na sua pasta tinha uma pilha de documentos mal organizados e identificados que trocou com os do Tomé. Depois foi à arrecadação e escondeu os verdadeiros documentos dentro da caixa dos produtos da limpeza, para mais tarde os queimar. Para agravar a situação apagou tudo o que estava no computador, mas copiou tudo para a sua pen primeiro.

Para a Prantilhana e para a Daniela tinha preparado algo muito simples. Visto que a Prantilhana tinha limpado a casa a de banho no dia anterior, Nuno decidiu sujar a dita cuja de todas as maneiras que se lembrou, largando uma bomba de mau cheiro, esfregou as paredes e a sanita com dejectos do seu gato e espalhou água e papel higiénico por todo o lado.

Depois foi até à secretária da Daniela e encheu-lhe o computador de sites menos recomendáveis, colocou imagens provocantes no fundo de ecrã e encheu os seus papéis com corações e bonequinhos.

"_Está feito, quero ver como é que se vão desenrascar" pensou Nuno, sorrindo._

De seguida, foi pôr as suas coisas na perfeição. Pouco depois, os seus colegas começaram a chegar. A Daniela chegou pontualmente, como sempre. O chefe chegou logo de seguida, resmungando por o Tomé ainda não ter chegado e a Prantilhana também não.

Minutos depois, chegaram a Prantilhana e o Tomé, juntamente com a Vera.

"Eu vou começar é a ficar deitada até mais tarde e venho só para cá da parte da tarde." disse a Vera.

"_Ou não vens mesmo, estúpida." pensou o Nuno._

"Ai credo!" gritou a Daniela, surpreendendo os outros. "Que horror! Os meus olhos! Ai santo Deus!"

"O que foi?" perguntou o Tomé, aproximando-se rapidamente. "Estás bem?"

"Ai... o meu computador... está cheio de imagens... porcas e nojentas!" exclamou a Daniela, afastando-se do computador.

O Tomé, a Vera e a Prantilhana aproximaram-se do computador e ficaram admirados de ver algumas imagens menos próprias.

"Ah, mas tu que és tão santinha, a ter estas coisas no computador." disse a Vera, abanando a cabeça. "Bem, são poucas. Eu tenho uma quantidade maior guardada ali no meu computador. E são só gajos bons."

"Vera!" exclamou o Tomé, indignado.

"Pronto, credo, também não precisas de gritar que os outros são bons, mas eu gosto é de ti." disse a Vera, chateada.

De seguida, o chefe saiu do seu gabinete, alertado pelo barulho.

"Mas o que é que se passa aqui?" perguntou o chefe, aproximando-se rapidamente, apesar de ter pernas curtas.

"Não é nada, Rodolfinho." disse a Prantilhana.

"A Daniela encheu o computador de imagens porcas." disse o Nuno.

"É mentira! Não fui eu!" exclamou a Daniela, aflita.

O chefe aproximou-se e viu aquelas imagens porcas no computador.

"Oh! Daniela, sua estagiária maluca e tarada!" exclamou o chefe. "Ah, isto vai já entrar na sua avaliação! Vai ter menos cinco valores por causa disto. Mas... se me arranjar o site de onde tirou as fotos, dou-lhe dois valores. Estão ali umas posições interessantes…"

"Mas não fui eu que pus as imagens aqui no computador!"

"Então não ganha valores nenhuns, que é para aprender a partilhar os sites com o seu chefe e não ser mentirosa." disse o chefe. De seguida pegou nalgumas folhas que estavam na secretária da Daniela. "E o que é isto? Papeis com corações?"

"Não fui eu que os fiz." disse a Daniela.

"Ai não? Não acredito em si. Menos dois valores!" exclamou o chefe.

A Daniela irrompeu em lágrimas e a Vera teve de a tentar consolar.

"Vão começar já as avaliações. Daniela, já perdeu sete dos vinte valores. Vamos lá ver se não lhe dou uma pontuação negativa." disse o chefe, tirando um bloco de notas e uma caneta do bolso e apontando tudo. "Tomé, vamos lá ver o teu trabalho."

"Está bem. Está tudo em ordem." disse o Tomé.

O chefe começou a ver os papeis que estavam em cima da secretária do Tomé e ficou vermelho de fúria.

"Mas o que é isto? Estas coisas estão todas mal!" exclamou o chefe.

"Mas... não pode ser! Oh... é verdade... mas eu fiz tudo certo." disse o Tomé, confuso.

"Vocês são um bando de mentirosos!" exclamou o chefe.

"Rodolfinho, não fales assim com o meu Tomé." disse a Prantilhana, zangada.

"Prantilhana, nós somos namorados lá fora, mas aqui é trabalho, por isso não te metas." disse o chefe. "Tomé, mostra lá os trabalhos que tens no computador."

O Tomé ligou o computador e depois viu que não havia nada no disco rígido.

"Chefe, o computador ficou sem nada." disse o Tomé, abrindo a boca de espanto. "Desapareceu tudo."

"Tudo? Seu incompetente!" exclamou o chefe, zangado. "Perdeu a informação toda! Ah, com isso tiro-lhe seis valores e com a má organização, tiro-lhe mais quatro valores!"

"Mas chefe..." tentou o Tomé argumentar, mas o chefe não o deixou falar.

"Prantilhana, vamos lá ver o teu trabalho."

O chefe e a Prantilhana começaram a percorrer aquela ala do escritório.

"Parece estar tudo bem." disse o chefe, abrindo de seguida a porta para a casa de banho. Um segundo depois estava de olhos arregalados, olhando para a casa de banho, que estava imunda. "Prantilhana!"

"Mas... não pode ser! Eu limpei a casa de banho ontem, Rodolfo." disse a Prantilhana.

"Limpaste? Isto ainda está pior do que antes!"

"Ora, alguém fez isto e não fui eu!" exclamou a Prantilhana. "Eu sou empregada da limpeza e não ando a sujar as casas de banho. Além disso, é a casa de banho dos homens."

"Não me interessa. Isto está imundo. Menos dez valores!"

"O quê? Rodolfo, isso é uma injustiça."

O Nuno ouviu a Prantilhana e o chefe a discutirem e sorriu.

"_Bem feito. Está tudo a correr bem." pensou o Nuno, sorrindo. "Vão ter todos más notas, menos eu."_

"Estas avaliações estão uma desgraça." disse o chefe, zangado.

"Pois, são todos uns incompetentes, chefe." disse o Nuno.

"Não fale antes de tempo. Ainda tenho te ver as suas coisas." resmungou o chefe, aproximando-se da secretária de Nuno. "Ora vamos lá então ver como está a sua secretária. Hum, está limpa e organizada. Ganha um ponto. Os ficheiros no computador estão em ordem, mais quatro valores."

O chefe apontou tudo no seu bloco de notas.

"Agora vamos ver o que tem andado a ver na internet." disse o chefe, acedendo aos sites e arregalando os olhos de seguida. " Nuno! Estão aqui imensos sites de jogos no seu computador. Importa-se de me explicar porquê?"

"Bem chefe, como eu trabalho muito depressa e de forma muito eficiente, sobra-me algum tempo que eu ocupo a trabalhar mais e às vezes a jogar, mas só muito raramente." respondeu o Nuno, um pouco atrapalhado.

"Pois fique sabendo que um bom funcionário não precisa de ir à internet para jogar. Joga ao solitário e mais nada, que isto aqui não é a feira dos vídeo jogos, ouviu? Menos cinco valores na sua avaliação."

"Mas chefe eu sou o melhor funcionário! Não me pode tirar valores." disse o Nuno, zangado. "Eu trabalho mais que o chefe!"

"Ai é? Refila e ofende o chefe, menos cinco valores, que é para aprender a respeitar a autoridade deste escritório." disse o chefe, de maneira autoritária. "Só falta verificar os documentos com que anda a trabalhar. O que é isto? Os seus textos estão cheios de erros ortográficos, que vergonha, até parece que não andou na escola!"

"Erros ortográficos? Impossível chefe. Deixe cá ver." disse o Nuno, pegando nalgumas folhas. "Ah… bem, sabe, eu posso explicar... eu devia estar com pressa quando escrevi isto."

"Pois olhe, com estes erros ortográficos, tiro-lhe mais dois valores. E por ter escrito Rodolfo com u, menos um valor."

"Mas chefe…" começou o Nuno.

"Mas nada!" exclamou o chefe. "Eu é que mando e faço as avaliações. Não me conteste, senão ainda perde mais pontos."

"Bem, o chefe destruiu completamente a nota do Nuno." disse a Daniela, que estava agora ao lado da Vera.

"Não tenho pena nenhuma. O Nuno acha que é muito superior e é bem feita estar a perder pontos." disse a Vera.

O chefe virou-se para elas e aproximou-se.

"Vera, está agora na altura da tua avaliação." disse ele.

"Sim chefe. É para já." disse a Vera, sorrindo.

"A sua secretária está vazia porque tecnicamente não está a trabalhar... mas tens vindo todos os dias ao escritório e eu valorizo muito isso. Não tens perturbado ninguém." disse o chefe, escrevendo no seu bloco.

"Ai!" guinchou a Vera.

"Ai meu deus que a criança vai nascer!" exclamou o chefe, alarmado. "Nem pense eu ter a criança aqui! Olhe que eu desconto na avaliação."

"Não se preocupe chefe, a menina estava só a dar pontapés com força." disse a Vera. "Bolas, ainda se torna futebolista quando crescer."

"Pois, se calhar tornar-se uma futebolista famosa. Será que posso pôr a mão na tua barriga, Vera?" perguntou o chefe, quase babado.

"Claro chefinho."

Uns minutos depois, o chefe também já tinha visto os sites do computador da Vera e os seus ficheiros, mas a Vera tinha apagado o histórico e escondido bem a sua pasta com fotos eróticas e por isso não tinha sido apanhada pelo chefe.

"Então Vera parece-me que está tudo em ordem, além disso pude pôr a mão na tua barriga. Dou-te dezanove valores. E só não tens vinte porque chegaste atrasada hoje." disse o chefe.

"O quê? A Vera tem dezanove valores? Isso não é justo!" gritou o Nuno, zangado.

"Cala-te, invejoso." disse a Vera. "Eu trabalhei por dois! Eu e a minha bebé. Por isso é que merecemos esta nota."

"Pois é. Não sejas invejoso, Nuno." disse o Tomé.

A Daniela abanou a cabeça e a Prantilhana permaneceu de braços cruzados, ainda zangada por o chefe lhe ter tirado dez valores.

"Ok. As avaliações terminaram. Já sabem, a Vera teve dezanove valores. A Prantilhana tem dez valores. A Daniela tem treze valores. O Tomé tem dez valores, porque perdeu tudo o que tinha no computador e ainda organizou mal os documentos. Por fim, o Nuno, com mais uns valores aqui e menos muitos dos jogos e afins, tem nove valores."

"O quê? Nove valores? Não pode ser!" gritou o Nuno, furioso. "Não posso ser o que teve menos valores!"

"Não pode, mas é." disse o chefe. "Pronto, as avaliações terminaram. Vera, os meus parabéns. Os outros, toca a melhorar, senão vão todos para a rua. E Nuno, estás à experiência e vais ser avaliado novamente dentro de algum tempo. Se não tiveres pelo menos dez valores, rua."

O Nuno sentou-se na sua secretária, quase deitando fumo pelas orelhas, tal era o tamanho da sua irritação. Nesse dia, a Daniela apagou todos os sites pornográficos do seu computador, o Tomé trabalhou a dobrar, para tentar recuperar algumas coisas que tinha perdido e a Prantilhana teve imenso trabalho a limpar a casa de banho novamente.

Ao fim da tarde, todos se começaram a ir embora, mas o chefe chamou a Prantilhana para falarem.

"O que foi?" perguntou a Prantilhana, ainda aborrecida.

"Vá lá, Prantinha, não fiques zangada." pediu o chefe. "Mas aquela casa de banho estava imunda."

"Isso sei eu! Mas não foi culpa minha. Alguém a sujou de propósito."

"Talvez até tenha sido, mas não estava limpa, por isso tive de descontar nos teus valores."

"Hunf, só pensas em trabalho e não pensas em mim. Tu sabes bem que eu sou uma mulher trabalhadora e que faço tudo por este escritório. E mesmo assim deste-me só dez valores! Careca malvado!"

"Prantilhana..."

"Vou para casa. Hunf, até amanhã."

A Prantilhana foi-se embora. Quando chegou a casa, a Vera e o Tomé já estavam a tratar do jantar.

"Mãe, temos uma novidade para te dar." disse o Tomé. "Quando vínhamos a caminho de casa, eu e a Vera recebemos uma chamada. Já conseguimos o apartamento que vamos alugar."

"Oh não. Então quer dizer que se vão mesmo mudar para lá?" perguntou a Prantilhana, triste.

"Sim. Sogrinha, nós até nos damos bem." disse a Vera. "Mas agora com a bebé, eu e o Tomé precisamos do nosso espaço. O apartamento já está mobilado e tudo. Vamos começar a fazer a mudança."

Nessa noite, a Prantilhana foi deitar-se bastante triste. Além da péssima avaliação, tinha-se zangado com o seu namorado e o seu filho e a nora iam sair da sua casa, deixando-a sozinha.

"Bem, isto não pode piorar." pensou Prantilhana.

Mas estava enganada.

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo. Apesar do seu plano malvado, o Nuno acabou por ser o que teve pior nota e a Vera foi a que teve melhor nota. Agora a Prantilhana sente-se triste, mas ainda vai haver mais confusões. Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	2. Imigrantes, Mudanças e Amor

**Capítulo 2: Imigrantes, Mudanças e Amor**

No dia seguinte, a Prantilhana foi mais cedo para o trabalho. Decidiu ir a pé, em vez de ir com o Tomé e a Vera no carro.

Ao passar numa rua, viu um homem de cabelo loiro curto a dormir junto a um prédio. O tempo estava frio e a Prantilhana teve pena dele. Aproximou-se.

"Olá. Bom dia." disse ela.

O homem abriu os olhos e olhou para ela.

"Deves estar com frio e com fome." disse ela. "Como te chamas?"

"Meu nome é Yuri. Yuri Sparvanovich."

"Anda lá Yuri. Vamos ali ao café e eu pago-te o pequeno-almoço."

Yuri sorriu e foram os dois ao café. Yuri comeu rapidamente as duas torradas e bebeu o café de um só trago.

"Isso é que era fome." disse Prantilhana. "Então Yuri, tens dormido na rua?"

"Sim. Yuri não encontrar trabalho. Yuri ser trabalhador, mas ninguém dar trabalho a Yuri."

"Coitadinho." disse a Prantilhana, abanando a cabeça. Depois teve uma ideia. "Olha, sabes, eu agora vou ficar sozinha na minha casa. Podias ir para lá passar uns tempos."

"Ir para sua casa? Verdade?"

"Sim. Queres? Ao menos não ficavas a dormir na rua."

"Sim. Obrigado!" exclamou o Yuri, abraçando a Prantilhana.

A Prantilhana sorriu. Já que ia ficar sozinha na sua casa, mais valia dar abrigo ao pobre coitado. Só que a Prantilhana não adivinhava os problemas que isso lhe podia trazer no futuro.

Pouco depois, a Prantilhana, toda contente, lá foi para o escritório. Assim que chegou, decidiu contar a boa nova ao seu filho.

"É como te digo Tomé, assim que se mudarem vou ajudar um sem abrigo, um senhor muito simpático, mal cheiroso, mas bem parecido." disse a Prantilhana.

"Mãe, de certeza que é boa ideia? Não conheces o homem de lado nenhum!" exclamou o Tomé.

"Eu sei o que faço." disse a Prantilhana. "É verdade, afinal quando é que se mudam?"

"Hoje, à hora de almoço!" gritou a Vera, do outro lado da sala.

"Que bisbilhoteira! Mas já? Tão cedo?" perguntou Prantilhana. "Parece um pouco precipitado."

"Tem de ser mãezinha. Os senhores das mudanças só podem a essa hora." explicou o Tomé. "E só hoje. Senão, só tinham vaga para a semana."

"Mas mudar o quê? Vivem os dois na minha casa, ainda nem compraram mobília nem nada. O que é que têm para mudar?"

"Vamos aproveitar a mobília do antigo quarto da Vera e depois compramos o resto numa loja barata qualquer, apesar de não termos de comprar grande coisa, porque o apartamento já tem alguma mobília."

À hora de almoço, o Tomé arrumou as coisas dele e da Vera e foi para o apartamento ajudar nas mudanças, deixando a Prantilhana sozinha e muito triste em casa. Começou a fazer o almoço.

"_Nunca pensei que o meu bebé fosse embora tão cedo... já sei! Vou convidar o Yuri para almoçar." pensou a Prantilhana._

E lá foi procurá-lo no mesmo lugar onde ele estava de manhã. Encontro-o com facilidade.

"Yuri, vim convidar-te para almoçar. Queres?"

"Sim. Sim, posso mesmo?" perguntou o Yuri, sorrindo, dizendo de seguida umas palavras na sua língua materna.

"Pois, não percebi nada do que disse na sua língua, mas pronto, pode vir almoçar comigo. Olhe, eu moro já aqui perto." disse a Prantilhana, explicando onde morava. "Venha ter comigo à minha casa daqui a quinze minutos que o almoço já deve estar pronto."

O Yuri acenou afirmativamente e a Prantilhana voltou para casa. Meia hora depois, tocaram à campainha de casa da Prantilhana e ela foi abrir.

"Bem-vindo Yuri. Eu fiz um bitoque para o almoço. Espero que goste e…" a Prantilhana parou de falar, vendo que por detrás do Yuri estavam várias pessoas, todas olhando para ela. "Mas quem é que são estes, Yuri?"

"Yuri trazer companhia para almoço, senhora. Este é primo Pavlo, tio Dimitri, sobrinho Inavotch, trisavô Dorlet, prima estúpida Jirna…"

E enquanto o Yuri continuava com as apresentações, a Prantilhana continuava surpreendida.

"_Bolas, a comida não vai chegar para tanta gente." pensou ela._

Por essa altura, o Tomé e a Vera estavam já no seu apartamento. Dois senhores das mudanças estavam a trazer uma escrivaninha que a Vera tinha feito questão que viesse da casa dos pais dela.

"Levem-na para ali." explicou a Vera, apontando para um dos quartos. "E cuidado que não quero a escrivaninha danificada. Foram os meus avós que a compraram."

"Pronto, era a última coisa que eles precisavam de trazer. A mudança está completa." disse o Tomé, sorrindo.

Nesse momento, eles ouviram uma pessoa entrar pela porta. Era uma velhota de cabelos brancos, que trazia um bolo consigo.

"Olá jovens. Eu sou a Alzira, que vivo aqui no apartamento em frente." disse a mulher, entrando sem cerimónias. "Então, mudaram-se para cá hoje?"

"Sim. Estamos a terminar a mudança." respondeu o Tomé.

"Estou a ver. A casa é muito bonita... quer dizer, até não é. Eu é que gosto de mentir para ser bem-educada, mas está mobilada com muito mau gosto. Credo, aquela escrivaninha que os homens estão a pôr no quarto é horrível."

A Vera aproximou-se da Alzira, aborrecida.

"Olhe lá, veio coscuvilhar não foi? Pois já coscuvilhou." disse a Vera, tirando o bolo das mãos da Alzira. "Obrigada pelo bolinho. Volte sempre. Que basicamente quer dizer, nunca mais ponho cá os pés."

A Vera foi puxando a Alzira para fora do apartamento.

"Mas..." queixou-se a Alzira.

"Até à próxima." disse a Vera, empurrando a Alzira para o corredor.

"Oh, olhe que agora é que reparei que está grávida. Pensei que fosse só gorda. Posso tocar na barriguinha?"

"Não."

A Alzira tocou na barriga da Vera. Logo de seguida, a Vera afastou-lhe a mão bruscamente, a Alzira deu um passo atrás, desequilibrou-se, caiu para o lado, onde ficavam as escadas e foi rolando pelas escadas abaixo, batendo em cada degrau. O Tomé correu rapidamente para o corredor, enquanto a Vera abria a boca de espanto.

"Vera! A vizinha caiu pelas escadas abaixo!" exclamou o Tomé, incrédulo.

"Oh... achas que isto vai fazer com os vizinhos gostem menos de nós?" perguntou a Vera.

"Bem é que não vai fazer. Temos de chamar uma ambulância."

"Raios partam a vizinha. Vem para cá chatear e ainda rebola pelas escadas abaixo. Esta gente faz tudo para ter um bocadinho de atenção..."

Por essa altura, no escritório, o chefe estava a chegar do almoço e a Daniela já estava na sua secretária a trabalhar.

"Ena, nem gozou a sua hora de almoço completa." disse o chefe, surpreso.

"Tinha coisas para fazer e como já tinha comido, decidi vir mais cedo e continuar a trabalhar." disse a Daniela.

"Muito bem. Assim mesmo é que é. Pode ser que na próxima avaliação tenha uma nota óptima como a Vera. E já agora, está toda giraça com essa camisola cor-de-rosa."

O chefe entrou no seu gabinete e a Daniela corou imenso, sentido o coração a palpitar depressa.

"_Nunca ninguém me tinha chamado giraça. Ai... acho que estou apaixonada..." pensou ela._

Mais tarde, a Vera e o Tomé regressaram ao escritório e o Nuno também já lá estava.

"Então, a chegar sempre atrasados, não é?" perguntou o Nuno, de forma maldosa. "Não querem fazer nenhum."

"Está calado pá!" exclamou a Vera, aborrecida. "Tivemos de ir acompanhar a nossa vizinha ao hospital. Caiu das escadas abaixo."

"Mas não partiu nada, felizmente. Mas depois queria acusar a Vera de a ter tentado matar. Tivemos de a subornar, mas lá conseguimos que ela deixasse a ideia de acusar a Vera de lado." explicou o Tomé. "Onde está a minha mãe?"

"Ela ainda não chegou." respondeu a Daniela.

Na casa da Prantilhana, reinava a confusão. Além dos familiares do Yuri, depois tinham aparecido amigos desses mesmos familiares e agora a casa estava cheia de imigrantes e a Prantilhana estava a cozinhar para todos.

"_Ai Meu Deus! Em que é que eu me fui meter?" pensava a Prantilhana, aflita._

Pouco depois, bateram à porta. Como nenhum dos imigrantes quis ir abrir, a Prantilhana foi até à porta e depois de a abrir, deparou-se com três polícias.

"Recebemos uma queixa por causa do barulho." disse um dos policias. "E dizem que viram pessoas com aspecto de imigrantes ilegais por aqui."

"Imigrantes ilegais? Não. Não há aqui imigrantes ilegais nenhuns." mentiu a Prantilhana.

"Temos de averiguar isso. Com licença." disse um dos policias, entrando na casa.

Os outros seguiram-no e viram imensa gente.

"Muito bem, quero a identificação de todos."

Mas nenhum dos imigrantes tinha documentos.

"Yuri! Então não tens documentos?" perguntou a Prantilhana.

"Yuri não ter. Yuri ser imigrante ilegal, como todos da família de Yuri e amigos de família de Yuri." respondeu Yuri.

"Muito bem. Vá, todos para a esquadra!" exclamou um dos polícias.

No escritório, o Tomé estava calmamente a trabalhar quando o telefone tocou. Foi a Daniela que atendeu.

"Tomé, é para ti. É a tua mãe. Diz que está na esquadra."

"Na esquadra?" perguntou o Tomé, alarmado.

"Se calhar andava a vender cocaína e agora foi presa. Bem feita." disse o Nuno.

Todos o ignoraram e o Tomé pegou no telefone. A Prantilhana contou-lhe o que tinha acontecido.

"Eu bem te avisei, mãe. Vou já para aí." disse o Tomé, desligando o telefone. "Tenho de ir à esquadra buscá-la."

"Eu vou contigo." disse a Vera.

Os dois foram-se embora.

"Isto é sempre assim, a saírem no horário do expediente. Parvalhões." resmungou o Nuno.

"Tenho de ir levar estes documentos ao chefinho." disse a Daniela, indo até à porta do gabinete do chefe. Bateu à porta e o chefe mandou-a entrar. "Com licença, chefe. Trago aqui os documentos que tinha pedido."

"Muito bem. Deixe-os ali, Daniela." disse o chefe. "Onde é que anda a Prantilhana?"

"Ah, acho que foi presa."

"Presa? Credo! E ninguém me avisou. Coitada da Prantilhaninha! Tenho de ir já ter com ela. Está na esquadra?"

"Acho que sim."

"Então vou já para lá. Coitadinha da minha lindoca." disse o chefe, saindo do gabinete.

A Daniela soluçou e começou a chorar de seguida.

"_Oh, coitada de mim. O meu primeiro amor não é correspondido. Eu já sabia que ele andava com a Prantilhana... que desgosto." pensou a Daniela, chorando mais um pouco._

Pouco depois, o Tomé e a Vera tinham chegado à esquadra. Um dos guardas levou-os até à Prantilhana.

"Filho, ainda bem que vieste." disse ela. "Pensei que fosse ficar aqui presa."

"Você é maluca, a pôr imigrantes ilegais em sua casa, sogrinha." disse a Vera.

"Eu só queria ajudar o Yuri, mas aquilo deu para o torto e ele chamou a família e os amigos todos." disse a Prantilhana. "E pronto, apareceu a policia. Agora vão ser todos deportados."

"Pronto, vamos lá embora mãe. Tem muita sorte de só lhe terem aplicado uma multa."

Quando a Prantilhana, o Tomé e a Vera estavam para sair da esquadra, apareceu o chefe.

"Prantilhana!" exclamou ele, abraçando a namorada. "Eu estava preocupado. A Daniela disse-me que tinhas sido presa."

"Não foi nada de especial." disse a Prantilhana, de modo frio.

"Ainda estás zangada por causa daquilo da casa de banho?" perguntou o chefe.

"O que é que achas? Eu sei que limpei aquilo tudo!"

"Pronto, se calhar foi mesmo alguém que fez aquilo de propósito. Perdoa-me."

"Hum... pronto, está bem." disse a Prantilhana. "Já agora, dá-me o resto do dia de folga que eu quero ir para casa."

Mas nesse momento, um polícia aproximou-se.

"Desculpe, mas você é a senhora que tinha aqueles imigrantes ilegais todos na sua casa, não era?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, era eu." respondeu Prantilhana.

"Ah, era só para avisar que depois de serem todos levados para aqui, dois policias voltaram à casa e aparentemente um dos imigrantes deixou cair um cigarro na carpete quando foi levado pela polícia. A casa pegou fogo. Ardeu praticamente tudo."

"O quê?!" gritou a Prantilhana.

"Oh não." disse o Tomé.

"Ai, agora transformei-me eu numa sem abrigo." disse a Prantilhana, à beira das lágrimas.

"Calma sogrinha. Arranja-se uma solução." disse a Vera.

"Então, posso ir viver com vocês, Vera e Tomé?" perguntou a Prantilhana.

"Er... não dava muito jeito, mãe." disse o Tomé.

"Ai, agora até o meu filho me renega."

"Não é nada disso, mãe."

"Prantilhana, nós já namoramos há uns meses e acho que este é o momento propício. Eu vivo sozinho, por isso, queres ir viver comigo?" perguntou o chefe.

"Viver contigo? Ai Rodolfinho, que máximo!" exclamou a Prantilhana, abraçando o chefe. "És um amor."

E assim, como a Prantilhana tinha perdido quase tudo no incêndio, mudou-se nesse mesmo dia para a casa do chefe Rodolfo.

No dia seguinte, quando a Prantilhana e o chefe Rodolfo chegaram ao escritório, depararam-se com um verdadeiro alvoroço da parte da maioria das pessoas, com excepção de algumas, como era o caso do Nuno, que continuava a trabalhar como se nada estivesse a acontecer.

"O que é que se passa?" perguntou o chefe ao Tomé, que já tinha chegado com a Vera.

"Avisaram-nos agora que a Daniela chegou mais cedo, foi para o terraço e está a pensar suicidar-se." respondeu o Tomé.

"Suicidar-se? Que horror!" exclamou a Prantilhana.

"Mas o que é que deu à rapariga?" perguntou o chefe.

"Não fazemos ideia. Íamos agora para o telhado." respondeu a Vera. "Nuno, não vens connosco?"

"Eu não. Tenho muito trabalho que fazer. Se ela se esborrachar lá de cima, a noticia aparecer no telejornal." disse o Nuno, de maneira indiferente.

Os outros abanaram a cabeça e saíram dali, em direcção ao terraço. O Nuno, em vez de se pôr a trabalhar, acabou por decidir ir ao messenger. Meteu conversa com uma tal SadoBoa177.

"Olá SadoBoa." escreveu o Nuno. "Daqui fala o SuperGostoso1000."

"Isso sei eu, parvo. Está escrito no teu nick." respondeu a SadoBoa177.

"É pá, tu és malvada. Gosto disso. Como é que te chamas, na vida real?"

"Não sei se te devia dizer, mas pronto, o meu nome é Arlete."

"O meu é Nuno."

"Então, o que é que fazes da vida?"

Enquanto o Nuno e a Arlete se punham a conversar, os outros já tinham chegado ao terraço. A Daniela estava quase à beira do prédio, pronta a saltar.

"Daniela, o que é que estás a fazer?" perguntou a Prantilhana. "Sai daí, rapariga! Não te mates."

A Daniela olhou para os outros, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Sofri um grande desgosto de amor." disse ela. "É melhor terminar com a minha vida. Já não tenho nada por que lutar."

"Ainda és nova, rapariga!" exclamou o chefe. "Tens muitas coisas para viver. E há muito trabalho para ser feito aqui no escritório. Demora imenso tempo para eu arranjar uma pessoa competente para fazer o teu trabalho. Não te podes matar agora."

"A culpa é sua!" exclamou a Daniela. "Eu apaixonei-me por si, mas você só tem olhos para a Prantilhana. Ontem no fim do expediente, quando soube que iam viver juntos, foi a gota de água."

"Estás apaixonada por mim?" perguntou o chefe. "Ena pá, o meu sex appeal está mesmo no máximo."

A Prantilhana deu-lhe uma cotovelada, calando-o.

"Ó Daniela, tu ainda tens muito que viver." disse o Tomé. "Vais encontrar alguém que goste mesmo de ti."

"E pelo menos, há-de ser alguém mais bonito e mais novo que o chefe. E com mais cabelo, já agora." disse a Vera.

A Vera começou a aproximar-se da Daniela.

"Ouve-me Daniela. Ainda vais conhecer o teu príncipe encantado. Não ias querer ficar com o chefe, que está mais para gnomo do que para príncipe. Vá, tu precisas é de um chzinho para acalmar. E já agora um psicólogo, para ver o que se passa com a tua cabeça, porque para gostares do chefe, não deves estar bem."

"Hunf, eu dei-lhe aquela óptima pontuação e agora a Vera está para ali a insultar-me." resmungou o chefe, cruzando os braços.

"Vera, afasta-te." disse Daniela. "Senão eu salto."

"Não saltas nada. Anda lá." disse Vera, aproximando-se mais e pegando no braço de Daniela. "Não vais suicidar-te."

Quando a Vera puxou a Daniela, desequilibrou-se e quase caiu para trás, mas reganhou o equilíbrio no último momento. Porém, com o desequilibro da Vera, a Daniela também se desequilibrou e como estava à beira do prédio, caiu.

"Ah! Daniela!" gritaram o Tomé, o chefe e a Prantilhana ao mesmo tempo.

A Daniela gritou enquanto caía. Para sorte dela, havia um caixote do lixo cheio e tampa aberta exactamente onde ela caiu. A Daniela acabou por ficar cheia de lixo, mas não morreu e ficou só com uns arranhões.

Os outros espreitaram pela ponta do prédio e suspiraram de alívio.

"Foi por pouco." disse o chefe. "Vera, és uma desastrada."

"Foi um acidente!" exclamou a Vera, enervada. "Não foi de propósito e... ah!"

"O que se passa, Vera?" perguntou o Tomé.

"Rebentaram-me as águas!" respondeu a Vera. "Tomé, temos de ir para o hospital. A bebé vai nascer."

Nesse momento, a Prantilhana desata aos gritos.

"Vou ser avó! Deixem passar, a criança vai nascer!"

"Prantilhana, querida, tecnicamente não vais ser avó, porque o Tomé não é o pai da criança." comentou o chefe.

"Cala-te Rodolfo. Isso agora não interessa." disse a Prantilhana, aborrecida.

E assim, o Tomé, a Vera, o chefe e a Prantilhana puseram-se a caminho do hospital. Quando iam a meio do caminho, o carro parou subitamente.

"Chefinho… ai, porque é que parou o carro?" perguntou a Vera.

"Sim, chefe. Não vê que a bebé está quase a nascer? Ponha o carro a trabalhar. Temos de ir para o hospital." disse o Tomé, nervoso.

"Bem… não vai ser possível. Ficámos sem gasolina." disse o chefe.

"O quê?" gritaram os outros, em conjunto.

"E agora? O que fazemos? Estamos aqui parados no meio da estrada. E parece que houve um acidente ou algo assim porque agora o trânsito parou todo também. Está a começar a ficar uma fila enorme de carros à nossa frente." disse a Vera, um pouco alarmada. "Vou ter a criança no carro…"

"Nem penses! Não me sujas os estofos, que são novinhos em folha. Eu vou a correr à bomba de gasolina mais próxima e já venho." disse o chefe.

Dito isto, o chefe saiu do carro e começou a correr, mas como tinha pernas pequenas, não ia muito depressa. No carro, a Vera, o Tomé e a Prantilhana continuavam aflitos.

"É melhor chamarmos uma ambulância." disse o Tomé.

"Não dá tempo." disse a Vera. "A bebé vem aí."

"Aguenta mais um bocadinho, Vera. Vá, inspira, expira, inspira, expira." disse a Prantilhana, virando-se de seguida para o filho. "Tomé, não és tu! É a Vera que tem de inspirar e expirar, parvo."

"_Ai meu Deus! A bebé vai nascer aqui. E depois no dia a dia, a bolsar, a chorar, a fazer pupu, a comer papas e sujar tudo… onde é que eu me vim meter?" pensou o Tomé._

**E assim termina o segundo capítulo, com a filha da Vera e do Tomé quase a nascer. No próximo capítulo, mais confusões e um nascimento. Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	3. Nascimento

**Capítulo 3: Nascimento**

"Ai!" gritou a Vera. "Isto dói imenso!"

"Claro que dói. Mas quando tiveres a tua filha nos braços, compensa." disse a Prantilhana. "Vá Vera, faz força que eu trato do parto. Tomé, agarra-lhe na mão para lhe dares força."

O Tomé fez o que lhe estava a ser mandado.

"Raios, porque é que não fui eu à bomba de gasolina?" perguntou ele. "Tenho pernas maiores que o chefe."

"Agora não importa. Além de que o trânsito está parado, por isso mesmo com gasolina não íamos muito longe. Vera, faz força."

"Estou a fazer. Ai!" gritou a Vera.

No escritório, a Daniela estava a ser barrada pelo segurança.

"Não volta a entrar enquanto não estiver limpa. Está toda suja." disse o segurança. "Vá mas é tomar um banho."

"Ai, que dia o meu." disse Daniela, suspirando e saindo do escritório. "Quer dizer, tento suicidar-me, não consigo e depois caio num caixote do lixo. Ainda por cima saíram os quatro a correr do escritório, meteram-se no carro e nem perguntaram se eu estava bem... eu vou ter de mudar a minha vida!"

Determinada, a Daniela voltou a casa para tomar um banho e mudar de roupa. Enquanto isso, o Nuno continuava a falar com a Arlete e já tinham descoberto coisas mútuas.

"Isso é interessante." escreveu Arlete. "Então trabalhas no escritório do meu ex-cunhado. Nunca gostei muito do Rodolfo."

"Nem eu gosto dele. Aliás, não gosto de nenhum dos outros. Eu é que devia ser chefe."

"Claro que sim, querido. Olha, que tal marcarmos um encontro?"

"Pode ser. Escolhe tu o lugar."

"Conheço um cafezinho simpático. Olha, é o café Maravilhas. Conheces?"

"Sim, conheço. Vamos marcar o encontro então."

De volta ao carro do chefe, a Vera gritava a plenos pulmões. Os outros automobilistas, alertados pelo barulho, tinham saído dos seus carros e agora estavam do lado de fora do carro do chefe, a torcer pela Vera.

"Força rapariga!" gritou uma velhota.

"Aquilo parece doer. Fogo, nunca quero ter filhos." disse uma jovem.

"Não era mais fácil dar-lhe um murro na barriga, a ver se saltava de lá o bebé?" perguntou um homem, que levou de seguida com o chapéu-de-chuva da velhota na cabeça.

"Você é mesmo parvo. Daqui a bocado você é que leva um murro."

"Vera, já vejo a cabeça da bebé. Vá, faz mais um pouco de força." pediu a Prantilhana, dentro do quarto.

"Estou a tentar. Ai!" gritou a Vera.

"Força amor. Tu consegues." disse o Tomé.

A Vera gritou mais algumas vezes e depois ouviu-se o som da bebé a chorar. A Vera suspirou, enquanto Prantilhana erguia a bebé.

"Oh... está um bocado suja." disse o Tomé. "E não temos toalhas."

Do lado de fora do carro, as pessoas aplaudiam. A velhota do chapéu-de-chuva tirou uma manta que lhe cobria os ombros e bateu na porta do carro. O Tomé abriu a porta.

"Tome. Pode embrulhar a bebé com isto." disse a velhota.

"Obrigado."

Tomé entregou a manta a Prantilhana, que embrulhou a bebé, sorrindo.

"Como é que lhe vão chamar?" perguntou Prantilhana.

"Nós ainda não decidimos." respondeu Tomé.

"Olha, eu chamava-lhe Maria das Dores, porque foi uma dor para eu a ter, mas depois coitada, ainda era gozada na escola." disse Vera, ainda um pouco ofegante.

"Que tal Mariana?" perguntou Tomé.

"Mariana? Mariana... sim, gosto do nome." disse a Vera.

A Prantilhana pousou a bebé no colo de Vera, que a abraçou.

"A minha pequena Mariana." murmurou Vera.

Nesse momento apareceu o chefe, com um recipiente com alguma gasolina. Abriu caminho pela multidão.

"Já cheguei!" exclamou ele. "Ora bolas, cheguei atrasado."

"Sim, a bebé já nasceu." disse a Prantilhana. "Mas põe lá a gasolina que temos de ir para o hospital na mesma. Falta cortar o cordão umbilical e ver se está tudo bem com a Vera e a bebé."

O chefe assim fez e logo de seguida os outros condutores voltaram aos seus carros e abriram caminho para os deixar passar.

Entretanto, a Daniela estava na sua casa, a sair do banho.

"_Isto não pode ser. Ninguém me liga nenhuma. Devo ter algum problema..." pensou ela, abanando a cabeça. "Não! Tenho de me lembrar do que me disse o psiquiatra. O problema não é meu, é das outras pessoas que não sabem apreciar o meu verdadeiro ser, eu sou linda e poderosa. Se bem que o psicólogo também não acharia boa ideia a minha tentativa de suicídio."_

A Daniela inspirou fundo algumas vezes e repetiu em voz alta o que tinha pensado.

"Linda e poderosa!" gritou ela, mas depois suspirou. "Ah, mas quem é que quero enganar? Vou mas é ao café comer um bolo de chocolate, com recheio de chocolate e cobertura de chocolate, para me consolar."

E assim, saiu em direcção à pastelaria, a meio do caminho passa um rapaz a correr, empurra-a e ela cai ao chão.

"Peço imensa desculpa." disse o rapaz. "Não a vi."

"Pois, é normal. Nunca ninguém me vê!" exclamou a Daniela, zangada.

"Desculpe? Deixe-me ajudá-la." disse o rapaz, ajudando a Daniela a levantar-se. "Espero que esteja bem. Mais uma vez, desculpe. Agora tenho de ir embora. Estou atrasado. Tenha um bom dia."

O rapaz afastou-se e a Daniela suspirou.

"_Ao menos até foi atencioso. E até era bastante giro…" pensou a Daniela._

Ao chegar ao café, a Daniela sentou-se numa mesa a um canto e esperou que a fossem atender. Ficou surpreendida quando viu que quem a veio atender foi o mesmo rapaz que tinha chocado com ela há pouco.

"O que deseja?" perguntou ele. "Ah, olá. Como está desde há pouco? Espero que não tenha ficado magoada."

"Eu estou bem, obrigada. Quero um bolo de chocolate, por favor." respondeu a Daniela.

"Um bolo de chocolate ou uma fatia de bolo?" perguntou o rapaz, rindo-se.

"Er, eu queria dizer que queria uma fatia de bolo de chocolate." respondeu a Daniela, um pouco atrapalhada.

"Trago já a fatia. Já agora, como é que te chamas?" perguntou o rapaz.

"Chamo-me Daniela." respondeu ela.

"Prazer em conhecer-te, Daniela. Trago-te já a fatia de bolo."

O rapaz afastou-se, enquanto a Daniela corava um pouco.

"Ai. Perguntou-me o nome. Acho que estou apaixonada outra vez. Agora é que é! Quando ele voltar, vou ser mais confiante e meter conversa com ele."

O rapaz voltou com a fatia de bolo de chocolate que a Daniela tinha pedido e ela encheu-se de coragem.

"Como é que te chamas?" perguntou ela.

"Eu chamo-me Hélder." respondeu ele.

"E olha lá, és solteiro? Namoras?"

"Ah, estás interessada em mim, hã? Eu sei que sou giro querida, mas já sou casado." respondeu ele. "Ah, aí vem a minha esposa."

A Daniela virou-se e viu uma velhota a entrar no café e a sorrir ao Hélder.

"O quê? És casado com aquela velha?"

"Ora, vê lá como falas da minha lindoca. O amor não escolhe idades."

"Ah pois, deve ser. Ela deve é ter uma grande conta bancária." disse a Daniela, zangada.

"Por acaso é muito, mas muito rica. Quando bater as botas, fica tudo para mim. Para já, ela quer que eu trabalhe, por isso vou aguentando trabalhar aqui. Adeusinho."

O Hélder foi ter com a sua velha mulher e a Daniela suspirou, desgostosa mais uma vez.

"_Ai a minha vida..." pensou ela. "Não tenho sorte nenhuma."_

Pouco depois, o Nuno entrou no café.

"Daniela, o que é que estás aqui a fazer? Devias estar a trabalhar." disse ele.

"Ora, digo-te o mesmo." disse a Daniela. "Eu estive a tentar suicidar-me e tal e agora decidi vir comer um pedaço de bolo."

"Ah. Eu estava a falar na internet... ei, não tenho de te dar explicações. Com licença."

O Nuno foi sentar-se numa mesa afastada da Daniela. Esperava pela Arlete, com quem tinha marcado o encontro. A Daniela suspirou mais uma vez.

"_Eu não tenho sorte com os rapazes... das duas uma. Ou torno-me lésbica ou vou para freira. Bem, acho que se calhar também não sou boa com as raparigas... pronto, vou mesmo para freira."_

A Daniela terminou de comer a sua fatia de bolo, pagou e foi-se embora, enquanto via o Hélder a murmurar palavras melosas à sua mulher. Pouco depois apareceu a Arlete, que se aproximou do Nuno. Ele tinha-lhe enviado uma foto sua pela internet.

"Olá Nuno. Eu sou a Arlete." apresentou-se ela.

"Olá Arlete." disse o Nuno, sorrindo. "Senta-te. Vamos conversar."

Por essa altura, a Vera e os outros já tinham chegado ao hospital. A Vera foi examinada e a bebé Mariana também. O Tomé, o chefe e a Prantilhana ficaram na sala de espera.

"Olhem lá, não deviam ligar à família da Vera a avisar que a bebé nasceu?" perguntou o chefe.

"Ah, isso dá muito trabalho." disse a Prantilhana. "Amanhã nós dizemos qualquer coisa, se eles nos ligarem, é claro."

"Pois. Eu também ainda estou a recuperar de ter sido pai no banco de trás de um carro. Quando estiver mais recuperado, logo se vê se lhes ligo." disse o Tomé. "Nunca gostei muito da avó dela. Cheira mal da boca. É melhor manter a bebé afastada dela o maior período de tempo possível."

"Bolas, vocês são um bando de preguiçosos." disse o chefe. "E não devíamos ligar aos amigos da Vera?"

"Quais amigos? A Vera foi tão chata durante a gravidez que perdeu os amigos todos." disse o Tomé. "Só se ligarmos ao Mário e à Magda, a ver se eles a querem vir visitar. Mas isso também dá muito trabalho."

E assim ficaram, os três sentados, à espera.

Mais tarde, no café, a Arlete e o Nuno já tinham falado tanto, que tinham montado um plano maléfico.

"Sim, vamos juntar-nos e acabar com o Rodolfo e os outros." disse a Arlete, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Bem, você não gosta do seu ex-cunhado, mas quer livrar-se dos outros porquê? Eu trabalho com eles e são uns chatos, mas você..."

"Ora, eu quero porque agora não tenho mais nada de especial para fazer, sabe? E depois do Rodolfo, vou vingar-me do Mário e da minha irmã Gisela. É só uma questão de tempo até eu lhes dar umas chicotadas!"

"Ah, você é das duras, heim? Chicotadas..."

"Ah pois. O meu Joca levou muita porradinha de mim. Pena que depois pediu o divórcio, mas pronto. Já agora, não quer ser o meu novo namorado?"

"E levar porrada? Está bem."

E de seguida, os dois beijaram-se, selando o pacto do namoro e de se livrarem dos colegas do escritório.

No dia seguinte, a Vera e o Tomé voltaram ao seu apartamento. A família da Vera foi logo visitá-la e ficaram maravilhados com a bebé.

"Parece a Vera quando era bebé." disse a mãe da Vera, sorrindo.

"Olhem que eu acho que ela está um bocadinho mole." disse a avó da Vera.

"Ó avó, você está a dar festas na almofada. A minha bebé está aqui ao meu colo." disse a Vera.

Pouco depois, a Magda e o Mário apareceram.

"Ai que máximo!" exclamou a Magda, ao ver a bebé. "É tão gira!"

"Obrigada. A minha bebé é linda, eu sei." disse a Vera.

"Não é isso. É gira a fita que ela tem no pulso. Que encanto. Onde é que a compraste?"

"Magda..." disse o Tomé, revirando os olhos. "Tens é de te focar na bebé e não na fita."

"Eu e a Gisela já estamos a pensar em ter filhos, apesar de ainda não sermos casados, mas as coisas estão a correr bem." disse o Mário.

"Ainda bem." disse a Vera, sorrindo. "É óptimo termos uma família. Eu e o Tomé também não somos casados, mas talvez qualquer dia..."

"Sim. Qualquer dia peço-te em casamento, Verinha."

A Vera sorriu, feliz.

Passou-se um mês. O Tomé ficou em casa em licença de paternidade e ele e a Vera deram toda a atenção à sua bebé Mariana. A Prantilhana andava feliz por ter sido avó e também por estar a viver com o seu namorado Rodolfo.

A partir de determinada altura, a Daniela começou a vestir-se de maneira diferente. Todos repararam que ela agora usava grandes decotes e parecia mais desinibida. A ideia de se tornar freira tinha já ficado para trás.

Nesse mês, o Nuno e a Arlete tinham aprontado algumas coisas. O Nuno tinha posto um ovo na cadeira do chefe, o que tinha feito com o chefe se sentasse e ficasse com as calças todas sujas. Além disso, a Arlete tinha aparecido no escritório para visitar o seu ex-cunhado e acabara por o prender à secretária com umas algemas. De seguida, foi expulsa do escritório.

O Nuno ainda acabou por pôr um vírus no computador da Daniela, que estragou todo o trabalho dela e numa noite entrou sorrateiramente no escritório e sujou todo o departamento do chefe Rodolfo, o que deu imenso trabalho à Prantilhana.

Planos à parte, a relação do Nuno e da Arlete ia de vento em popa. A Arlete continuava a ser sadomasoquista e o Nuno alinhava em tudo, por isso estavam em sintonia, apesar de nenhum gostar verdadeiramente do outro.

Nessa tarde, a Arlete estava de um lado da rua, a olhar para o escritório. Iria tentar ludibriar os seguranças para conseguir entrar.

"_Vou lá e vou atirar-me ao Rodolfo à frente da Prantilhana para causar imensa confusão. Vai ser giro." pensou a Arlete, sorrindo maliciosamente._

A Arlete começou a atravessar a rua, mas nesse momento surgiu um camião e passou-lhe por cima. O condutor, um homem de quarenta e tal anos, olhou pelo espelho.

"Hum, se calhar atropelei um gato." disse ele, sem dar grande importância.

A Arlete ficou estendida no meio da rua, foi atropelada mais uma vez e depois foi levada para o hospital, em estado crítico. Quando o Nuno soube, foi logo a correr para lá.

"Como é que ela está?" perguntou ele, a um dos médicos. "Ela vai sobreviver?"

"Não sabemos bem. Se sobreviver, vai ficar paraplégica."

"Paraplégica? Numa cadeira de rodas? Ah, mas isso é que não. Eu até gosto um bocadinho dela, mas não aturo isso. Olhe, se calhar, mais vale ela morrer."

E assim acabou por terminar a relação da Arlete e do Nuno. A Arlete acabou por ficar paraplégica, mas engraçou-se com um enfermeiro e acabaram por começar a namorar, com ela ainda a usar chicotes e agora a passar-lhe com a cadeira de rodas por cima. Apesar disso, o romance não durou muito tempo, porque o enfermeiro partiu a espinha e a Arlete deixou-o.

No dia seguinte, estava a Prantilhana a trabalhar normalmente quando viu que estava sem lixívia. Decidiu ir à arrecadação e quando entrou lá, viu o camionista que tinha atropelado a Arlete a descarregar alguns produtos. Prantilhana não sabia que aquele camionista tinha sido o responsável pelo atropelamento da Arlete, mas conhcecia-o. Ao ver o homem, a Prantilhana ficou subitamente pálida.

"Não pode ser!" exclamou ela. "Cristóvão!"

O homem encarou-a.

"Desculpe lá. Nós conhecemo-nos?"

"Já não nos vemos há anos. Muitos anos. Eu chamo-me Prantilhana. Conhecemo-nos numa festa duma prima sua, a Serafina, quando ela fez vinte e cinco anos."

"Hum... mesmo assim não estou a ver quem você seja."

"Ora, puxe pela memória, homem! Eu era aquela que estava com o vestido vermelho, a que você chamou Lhaninha. Não se lembra?"

"Lhaninha? Hum... espere, acho que me estou a lembrar de algo. Ah! Já sei! Você tem uma rosa tatuada num dos seios e nós dormimos juntos, não foi?"

"Sim. Ainda hoje não sei porque é que tatuei a rosa no seio, mas enfim..."

"Ena, mas você lembrar-se da minha cara depois destes anos todos..."

"Nós nunca mais nos vimos, mas agora tenho algo para lhe dizer." disse a Prantilhana. "Eu fiquei grávida daquela noite em que dormimos juntos. Tens um filho chamado Tomé, que tem vinte e três anos."

"O quê? Eu tenho um filho? Deve estar enganada... eu tenho quase a certeza que usei preservativo nessa noite."

"Mentiroso. Eu lembro-me perfeitamente de tudo. Foi a minha primeira vez debaixo de um vão de escadas." disse a Prantilhana, com ar sonhador. "Não usaste cá nada disso!"

"Bem....tenho de ir....descarregar produtos para o Samoco. Adeusinho." disse o Cristóvão, aflito.

"Espera aí! Onde é que vais? Onde é que te posso encontrar?" perguntou a Prantilhana.

O Cristóvão fugiu, mas para seu azar deixou cair o seu cartão de apresentação, que tinha mandado fazer especialmente para os seus clientes mais exigentes. A Prantilhana foi logo ter com o seu Rodolfo e contou-lhe tudo.

"E foi assim. Reencontrei aquele homem musculado, cabeludo e camionista que é o pai do Tomé. Mas para já acho melhor ainda não dizer nada ao Tomé. Ele anda tão ocupado com a bebé." disse a Prantilhana.

"_Mau....ela parece muito encantada com o tal camionista. Tenho de zelar pelos meus interesses." pensou o chefe._

Assim, no outro dia, todo ficaram espantados quando o chefe chegou à tarde, depois de várias horas de ausência. O chefe estava bastante diferente.

"Rodolfo, mas o que é isso?" perguntou a Prantilhana, surpreendida.

O chefe tinha rapado o seu grande bigode e tinha comprado um capachinho loiro. Além disso, trazia umas botas que o faziam ficar mais alto e uns óculos de sol cheios de estilo.

"Gostaste, fofinha? Estou o máximo, heim?"

"_A mim parece-me que está o mais piroso possível." pensou o Nuno._

"Rodolfo, até estás giro, mas porque é que decidiste mudar de estilo, assim sem mais nem menos?"

"Ora... porque achei que estava na altura de mudar e pronto."

"Fez muito bem, chefe. Se eu não o tivesse já esquecido, não me escapava." disse a Daniela, abanando a cabeça.

"Esta agora ficou toda atiradiça. Bem, Prantilhana, anda ali ao meu gabinete para falarmos."

Os dois entraram no gabinete do chefe.

"Vamos lá contactar o pai do Tomé a ver se ele cumpre as obrigações que tem."

O chefe ligou ao Cristóvão, reclamando de que faltava trazer umas resmas de papel. O Cristóvão disse que passaria pelo escritório nessa tarde. Quando ele chegou no seu camião, a Prantilhana e o chefe estavam à espera dele, mas ele só viu a Prantilhana quando já era tarde para fugir para o camião.

"Vamos falar, meu senhor." disse o chefe. "Você tem um filho. Ele já é maior de idade, mas tem o dever de se dar a conhecer a ele."

"Pois, mas não sei..." disse o Cristóvão, hesitante.

"Cristóvão, vais conhecer o teu filho, senão dou-te um tiro, seu paspalhão!" gritou a Prantilhana, furiosa.

"Credo, pronto, está bem." disse o Cristóvão. "Eu vou conhecê-lo então."

Mais tarde, quando o Cristóvão já tinha o seu trabalho feito, a Prantilhana e o chefe levaram-no até ao apartamento do Tomé e da Vera. O Tomé veio abrir a porta e deixou-os entrar.

"Quem é este senhor?" perguntou o Tomé.

"É o teu pai." respondeu o chefe.

A Prantilhana explicou tudo ao Tomé, que ficou boquiaberto.

"O meu pai? Então e só agora é que aparece?"

"Ora, eu nem queria vir, mas obrigaram-me." defendeu-se o Cristóvão.

"Que porcaria de pai! Também não quero saber de si para nada."

"Nem eu de ti! Vives num apartamento foleiro, tens uma cara foleira e um aparelho nos dentes muito feio. Não quero um filho como tu."

"Ora, fora daqui!" gritou o Tomé, expulsando o Cristóvão.

"Tanto trabalho para o trazer aqui e expulsaste-o." disse o chefe, desapontado.

"Não quero saber dele. Tenho é de ir ver como está a Vera. Ela está a dar de mamar à Mariana. E já agora, que capachinho mais feio, chefe!"

Por essa altura, o Nuno, como estava solteiro e mau rapaz, decidiu que ia sair e foi até um bar de strip. Sentou-se numa das mesas e pediu uma bebida.

Viu uma striper dançar no varão, mas não lhe prestou atenção. Só quando essa striper saiu e outra a substituiu é que o Nuno arregalou os olhos.

"Não pode ser!" exclamou ele.

A sua exclamação foi abafada pelos aplausos dos outros homens, enquanto a rapariga começava a dançar sensualmente.

"_Ah, eu a pensar que ela era uma santa, mas afinal é uma tarada! Quem diria que a Daniela era uma striper?"_

A Daniela dançava sensualmente, começando a tirar a roupa, enquanto o Nuno se mostrava cada vez mais surpreendido. No final do seu espectáculo, em que a Daniela tirou quase a roupa toda, o Nuno foi tentar falar com ela.

"Desculpe, mas as estrelas não recebem visitas logo a seguir ao espectáculo, mesmo que pague." disse um segurança que estava à porta da sala onde as stripers se reuniam.

"Pois, mas eu... sou o irmão da Daniela. Os nossos pais tiveram um acidente grave. Tenho de falar com ela."

"Hum... bem... um acidente grave é outra coisa. Está bem, entre lá."

O Nuno entrou na sala e avistou a Daniela a um canto, a terminar de se vestir. Dirigiu-se a ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Com que então, não és tão santinha como pareces." disse ele.

"Nuno! O que... o que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou a Daniela, nervosa.

"Vim sair, numa noite normal. E vi-te. Com que então, enganaste-nos bem."

"Eu posso fazer o que quiser da minha vida!" exclamou a Daniela. "Eu era ingénua mas isso terminou. Sofri um desgosto e decidi mudar. Arranjei este… hobby."

"Pois, estou a ver."

"E agora? Vais contar isto a toda a gente, não é?"

"Eu... sabes, acho que não." disse o Nuno, sorrindo. "Não..."

O Nuno aproximou-se e beijou a Daniela, deixando-a surpreendida. Depois afastou-se e sorriu.

"O teu segredo fica guardado comigo. Até amanhã."

E de seguida, o Nuno foi-se embora. Mais tarde, a Daniela foi-se embora do clube ainda baralhada com o sucedido.

"_Raios! Aquele estúpido tinha mesmo de aparecer no clube onde trabalho. Ainda por cima viu-me despida. Anormal! Aposto que vai tentar fazer chantagem comigo." pensou ela._

E se a antiga Daniela não faria nada, esta "nova Daniela" jurou para ela própria que não cederia a esse tipo de coisas e começou de imediato a pensar numa maneira de tramar o Nuno.

**E assim termina o capítulo, que teve um nascimento, um fim de romance, um pai que voltou e a Daniela que se tornou stripper nas horas vagas, mas o Nuno descobriu tudo. Será que ele vai chantageá-la? E ela, o que irá fazer? As respostas estão no próximo capítulo. Até lá.**


	4. Pedidos e Tentativas de Redenção

**Capítulo 4: Pedidos e Tentativas de Redenção**

No dia seguinte, a Vera e o Tomé continuavam todos babados com a sua bébé, a Prantilhana tinha tirado o dia de folga para espairecer depois daquela cena com o Cristóvão, o Chefe voltara ao normal, tendo-se desfeito das botas e do capachinho, mas ficando com os óculos de sol.

Nesse dia, estava também enfiado no seu gabinete a refilar com alguém ao telefone. Naquele departamento restavam o Nuno, que trabalhava enquanto fisgava a Daniela. E a Daniela que estava na internet a pesquisar umas coisas. De repente o Nuno levanta-se e vai em direcção à Daniela.

"Olá boneca. Sabes depois do nosso... lindo encontro, eu fiquei a pensar e cheguei à conclusão que nos devíamos conhecer melhor." disse ele.

"Entendo… e por conhecer melhor deves estar a falar de favores sexuais, não?"

"Talvez. Acho que seria bom… para os dois."

Dito isto, o Nuno puxa a Daniela, levando-a até à arrecadação.

"Pára com isso!" gritou a Daniela.

"Não te debatas. Isto vai ser interessante para os dois, vais ver." disse o Nuno.

"Não! Não levas a tua chantagem avante. Eu descobri tudo, andei a pesquisar e consegui aceder ao teu computador. E qual não foi o meu espanto quando descobri umas conversas gravadas num chat, onde falavas com uma tal de Arlete e em que confessaste que tinhas tramado toda a gente na avaliação!" exclamou a Daniela.

"Tu…"

"Ainda não acabei de falar! Eu não conto nada a ninguém e tu deixas-me em paz para sempre. Ah e nunca mais vais àquele bar de strip."

"Nem penses! Eu vou onde quiser. E também não aceito o teu tom de voz, ouviste? Vais ser minha."

O Nuno puxou a Daniela para si e tentou beijá-la de seguida, mas ela conseguiu afastá-lo. A Daniela dá um passo atrás e tropeça num garrafa de lixívia, baixa-se rapidamente, abre a garrafa e atira a lixívia contra a cara do Nuno.

"A minha cara! Ai! Bolas, engoli lixívia. Isto arde! Ah!" gritou o Nuno, rebolando no chão, com dores.

De seguida, a Daniela sai a correr da arrecadação, conta ao chefe que o Nuno a tentara violar e acabam por chamar a polícia e uma ambulância.

O Nuno foi levado para o hospital, onde tiveram de lhe fazer uma limpeza ao estômago, por causa da lixívia que tinha engolido. Depois disso, quando lhe foi dito que podia ir embora, tinha dois polícias à sua espera.

"Acompanhe-nos até à esquadra." disse um dos policias. "Acusaram-no de tentativa de violação."

Os dois polícias levaram o Nuno até à esquadra. A Daniela estava lá também, acompanhada do chefe e da Prantilhana, que tinha ido lá ter.

"Ai, mas que horror, uma tentativa de violação." disse a Prantilhana, chocada. "Que horror..."

"Aí vem o badalhoco e violador." disse o chefe, vendo o Nuno a ser trazido pelos dois policias.

A Daniela encolheu-se um pouco quando o Nuno cruzou o olhar com o seu.

"Agora vais mas é preso, seu malvado!" exclamou a Prantilhana.

"Daniela, não me faças isto." pediu o Nuno.

"Ah, que descaramento!" gritou o chefe. "Tenta violá-la e ainda por cima agora quer que ela tenha pena dele."

"Esperem." pediu a Daniela. "Eu... posso falar com ele a sós, antes de formalizarmos a queixa?"

"Mas minha menina, como é que quer estar com ele a sós? Ainda a tenta violar outra vez." disse um dos policias.

"Não, tenho a certeza que ele não é burro a esse ponto. Não vai fazer nada contra mim aqui. Por favor."

O polícia acenou afirmativamente e deixou a Daniela entrar num gabinete. O Nuno também entrou, mas por precaução algemaram-no, antes de o deixar sozinho com a Daniela.

"Daniela, vais arruinar-me a vida." disse o Nuno.

"E tu ias violar-me, seu porcalhão!" exclamou a Daniela, furiosa. "Como é que pudeste?"

"Eu sei que fiz mal. Desculpa. Não devia ter feito o que fiz... mas depois de te ver ontem no clube de strip e de nos beijarmos... não consegui deixar de pensar em ti. E então hoje queria estar contigo."

"Ora, não é assim que se conquista uma rapariga, a usar chantagem para ter sexo com ela! Se querias estar comigo, convidasses-me para jantar."

"Desculpa... não... o que eu fiz não tem perdão. Mereço ser preso. Nunca fui boa pessoa. Se calhar foi porque os meus pais me abandonaram em pequeno e depois fui viver com um tio que era bêbado e me batia. Pôs-me a pedir esmola e um dia zangou-se comigo e deu-me uma facada. Foi preso e eu fui parar a um orfanato, mas tratavam-me muito mal, apesar de ter conseguido ir à escola. Ainda fui bom aluno. Depois as duas namoradas que tive traíram-me, fiquei muito tempo sem conseguir emprego, acabei por ficar sem comer durante dias e dormi na rua. Quando comecei a conseguir endireitar a vida... já não era boa pessoa e fiz aquilo contra vocês no escritório e agora isto contra ti... vamos formalizar a queixa. Eu assumo tudo e espero pelo julgamento na prisão."

Ao ouvir a história da vida do Nuno, a Daniela retraiu-se um pouco. Nunca pensara que o seu colega de trabalho tinha passado por tanta coisa. Ela sempre tivera uma vida boa. Os seus pais eram boas pessoas, tinha tido uma infância feliz, nunca tinha passado fome, nem dormido na rua.

"Eu... eu não quero estragar a tua vida, mas não posso deixar passar isto em branco, a não ser que tenha a certeza que nunca mais vais tentar violar ninguém." disse a Daniela.

"Só tenho a minha palavra para te jurar isso. E neste momento, a minha palavra vale menos que zero."

"Bem... então fazemos assim. Eu não apresento queixa, mas vais ter de mudar e eu vou estar sempre atenta ao que fazes. Vais começar a fazer voluntariado e a ajudar as pessoas. Se mudares de comportamento e voltares a ser mau, podes ter a certeza que te arrependes, ouviste?"

"Sim. Eu vou fazer tudo o que disseres. Ajudo os outros. Prometo."

A Daniela acenou afirmativamente e abriu a porta do gabinete. Um dos polícias entrou.

"Já está? Podemos formalizar a queixa?" perguntou o polícia.

"Não. Eu... foi tudo um mal entendido. Peço desculpa, mas não vai haver queixa nenhuma." disse a Daniela.

O polícia pareceu confuso com a decisão de Daniela, mas sem queixa não podiam manter o Nuno ali e o polícia tirou-lhe as algemas. O chefe e a Prantilhana pareceram indignados com a atitude da Daniela.

"Então ele queria violar-te e tu agora perdoas-lhe?" perguntou a Prantilhana, indignada.

"Vou dar-lhe uma oportunidade." disse a Daniela. "Peço que não contem o que aconteceu a mais ninguém. Nem ao Tomé e à Vera. Fica só entre nós. Eu vou estar atenta ao Nuno."

A Daniela foi-se embora e logo depois o chefe e a Prantilhana fizeram o mesmo. O Nuno dirigiu-se à sua casa, enquanto pensava.

"_O que eu fiz não tem perdão. Mas vou mudar. Por mim... e pela Daniela. Hei-de compensá-la. Ela é a minha alma gémea... Daniela... estou apaixonado." pensou o Nuno._

A Daniela, assim que chegou ao seu apartamento alugado, decidiu planear toda uma série de actividades para o Nuno começar a fazer logo a partir do dia seguinte.

Entretanto, na casa do chefe, a Prantilhana continuava muito indignada.

"E é assim que andam aí os assassinos e os violadores todos à solta!" exclamou ela. "Não apresentam queixa e estas pessoas não são punidas."

"Querida, concordo contigo, mas a rapariga é que sabe. Se não quer apresentar queixa, não apresenta. Mas não te preocupes, que ele vai ser suspenso das suas actividades lá no escritório até provar que realmente não é perigoso. Não o quero a andar por lá ao pé de ti, minha linda. Ainda te tentava fazer mal.

"Oh meu amorzinho, tão protector. Olha, se esse tipo se aproximar de mim leva com a esfregona num lugar que eu cá sei." disse a Prantilhana.

De seguida, a Prantilhana foi ligar a aparelhagem.

"Agora vou preparar um jantar divinal para ti, enquanto ouço a tua música preferida. Sabes, aquela que tu me cantas sempre ao ouvido....

"Prantilhana querida..." disse o chefe, corando um pouco.

E ouve-se a ecoar pela casa uma música. _"Eu já sei o que queres provar, tu já não resistes ao meu ardor, eu já sei o que queres meu amor, não resistes à pêra do paixão."_

Enquanto isso, no apartamento da Vera e do Tomé, o casal estava a jantar na cama, ao pé da Bébé. O Tomé levantou-se, acendeu umas velas e apagou a luz.

"Querido o que se passa? Não temos dinheiro para a luz e temos de poupar?" perguntou a Vera.

"Não querida, fica descansada. Sou eu que quero criar um ambiente romântico."

"Oh meu Tomézinho, és sempre tão querido comigo. Tomas conta de tudo e ajudas tanto com a bebé, mesmo ela não sendo tua filha biológica."

"A Mariana é como se fosse minha filha. Não importa que não tenha o meu sangue. Isso é o menos importante. Vera?"

"Diz fofinho."

O Tomé aproximou-se dela e tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo. Abriu-a, revelando um anel.

"Queres casar comigo, Vera?"

A Vera arregalou os olhos e depois caiu para trás, desmaiando sobre a almofada da cama.

"Vera? Vera!" exclamou o Tomé. "Ora... desmaiou."

Alguns minutos mais tarde, a Vera recuperou os sentidos. Piscou os olhos várias vezes e depois começou a gritar.

"Aceito! Sim! Eu aceito! Sim!" gritou ela.

O Tomé foi apanhado de surpresa pelos berros da namorada, a Mariana começou a chorar com a gritaria, a vizinha Alzira ainda pensou chamar a policia e por fim a Vera abraçou o Tomé.

"Meu queriducho." disse a Vera, sorrindo. "Oh, que surpresa que foi. Eu quero casar contigo, sim."

"Amorzinho, quero passar o resto da vida ao teu lado." disse o Tomé.

"Eu estou tão contente!" exclamou a Vera. "Ó Tomé, cala a Mariana que ela não pára de chorar."

"Assustou-se com os teus gritos." disse o Tomé, pegando na bebé. "Pronto minha bebézinha linda. O papá e a mamã vão casar-se. Tens de estar feliz."

A Mariana acabou por deixar de chorar e adormeceu.

"Tens tanto jeito para crianças." disse a Vera.

"Claro. Quero ter mais cinco filhos."

"Cinco? Credo, vou passar um quarto da minha vida grávida." disse a Vera. "Enfim, está bem. Vamos ser uma família feliz e se calhar podemos montar uma banda e tudo."

Enquanto isso, na casa do chefe e da Prantilhana, os dois estavam a jantar ao som da pêra do amor, que estava a tocar pela décima vez seguida.

"Adoro a musiquinha." disse o chefe. "Vamos dançar, Prantilhaninha?"

"Mas estamos a jantar..."

"Anda lá."

Os dois começaram a dançar.

"Ai minha Prantilhaninha, eu não te resisto... à tua pêra da paixão." disse o chefe.

A Prantilhana corou.

"_Eu já sei o que queres provar, tu já não resistes ao meu ardor, eu já sei o que queres meu amor, não resistes à pêra do paixão."_

"Esta cantora é um espectáculo. Se eu não estivesse apaixonado por ti, Prantilhaninha, ia atrás dela e ela não me escapava."

"Rodolfo..."

"Prantilhana, tenho de te perguntar uma coisa muito importante." disse o chefe, parando de dançar. O chefe pôs a mão no bolso e tirou uma caixinha de veludo roxo. Abriu-a e mostrou um anel. A Prantilhana abriu a boca de espanto. "Queres casar comigo, lindoca?"

A Prantilhana pareceu ficar paralisada, enquanto a pêra da paixão continuava a tocar.

"Então Prantilhana, ficas-te paralisada mulher? Diz qualquer coisa."

"Eu fui apanhada de surpresa." disse a Prantilhana. "Nunca pensei, na minha idade... casar... sabes, nunca ninguém me tinha pedido em casamento. O pai do Tomé deixou-me grávida e eu nunca mais me tinha interessado por nenhum homem..."

"Está bem, mas despacha-te mas é a dizer se aceitas ou não."

"Eu aceito, Rodolfo, meu noivo." disse a Prantilhana.

O Rodolfo quase saltou em cima da Prantilhana. Os dois beijaram-se e caíram no chão, mas continuaram a beijar-se assim mesmo, enquanto a pêra da paixão repetia mais uma vez.

No dia seguinte, o Nuno levantou-se cedo e ouviu bater à porta da sua casa. Foi abrir. Era a Daniela.

"O que estás aqui a fazer? Como é que soubeste a minha morada?" perguntou o Nuno, surpreso.

"Estava nos ficheiros do escritório. Vim trazer-te uma lista do que vais ter de fazer para te redimires do que fizeste ou melhor, do que ias fazendo." disse a Daniela, entregando uma folha ao Nuno.

"Voluntariado no hospital, ajudar os pobrezinhos, ir rezar na igreja." começou a ler o Nuno. "Huh? Limpar a tua casa?"

"Ora pois. Os meus pais agora estão fora e eu não tenho tempo para limpar tudo. Como estás suspenso do escritório, passas lá por casa e limpas tudo. Quero tudo a brilhar."

A Daniela entregou as chaves ao Nuno e deu-lhe a morada, indo embora de seguida.

"_Estou feito. Eu a pensar que ela era uma santa ingénua e afinal é uma mandona." pensou o Nuno. Depois sorriu. "Hum, eu até gosto disso."_

Por essa altura, a Prantilhana e o chefe estavam a entrar no apartamento do Tomé e da Vera. A Vera tinha terminado de dar de mamar à Mariana e tinha posto a bebé a dormir.

"Tenho uma novidade para vos dar." disse o Tomé.

"Eu também tenho uma novidade para te dar, filho." disse a Prantilhana.

"O Tomé pediu-me em casamento!" exclamou a Vera.

"O quê? Bolas, vocês já têm um filho e têm logo de me roubar o meu momento de glória, quando eu ia anunciar que o Rodolfo me pediu também em casamento." disse a Prantilhana, irritada.

"Calma, fofucha." disse o chefe. "Isto é bom! Se vamos casar todos, porque é que não juntamos os dois casamentos?"

A Prantilhana ficou surpreendida e a sua irritação acabou por se esvanecer.

"Ai fofucho, tu és um génio! É uma ideia maravilhosa. O que acham?" perguntou ela.

"Por mim pode ser. E tu Verinha?"

"Eu também gosto da ideia. Casar ao mesmo tempo que a minha sogrinha. Até podemos ir comprar as coisas juntas e um fatinho para a Mariana."

"Boa ideia, Vera." disse a Prantilhana.

As duas acabam por se afastar, começando logo a falar dos preparativos para o casamento.

"_Ao menos fazemos só uma festa, vai ficar mais barato do que duas." pensou o chefe._

Entretanto, no outro lado da cidade, o Nuno ia realizando as tarefas que a Daniela tinha organizado.

"_Ora, só me falta limpar a casa da Daniela." pensou o Nuno._

Assim sendo, dirigiu-se à casa da Daniela, abriu a porta e deparou-se com um enorme balde de gelado de chocolate que estava a ser devorado pela Daniela, que tinha chegado há menos de cinco minutos.

"Ah, quer dizer, eu a trabalhar e tu a comeres gelado. Tu disseste que não tinhas tempo para limpar a casa." disse o Nuno, zangado.

"Cheguei agora e estou cansada. E como o que eu quiser, ora. Correu tudo bem nas outras actividades?"

"Tirando as velhotas no hospital que não me largavam e a freira que me tentou apalpar, até correu bem. Mas eu também estou cansado. Será que depois de limpar a tua casa tenho direito a um bocadinho de gelado?"

"Talvez. Logo se vê." respondeu a Daniela.

Dito isto, o Nuno começou a limpar tudo.

"_Devo ser doida." pensou a Daniela. "Ele tentou violar-me e eu dei-lhe as chaves da minha casa para ele limpar. E agora estamos aqui sozinhos. Mas se ele tentar fazer-me alguma coisa, vai ver o que é bom para a tosse. E pronto, acabei por desistir de dançar no bar de strip. Ainda mais alguém me pode ver e ir contar aos meus pais."_

Uma hora depois, o Nuno terminou de limpar tudo. Exausto, sentou-se ao lado da Daniela no sofá e espetou o dedo no balde de gelado.

"Ei! Ao menos lavaste as mãos? Além disso não te dei autorização para te sentares ao pé de mim." disse a Daniela, friamente. "Já nem sequer resta muito gelado."

"Eu lavei as mãos, sim."

Logo de seguida, o Nuno rouba a colher do gelado à Daniela e acaba por lhe mandar um bocado do gelado à cara.

"Pára quieto! Estás a desperdiçar o gelado!" exclamou a Daniela, atirando gelado ao Nuno logo de seguida.

Entretanto no apartamento do Tomé e da Vera, a Prantilhana e Vera chegaram-se ao pé dos respectivos noivos.

"Já temos tudo decidido." disse a Prantilhana.

"O casamento vai ser na igreja da Notra Dama, num sábado, só para os familiares mais chegados e amigos." disse a Vera.

"Uma festa simples, com um bolo de noiva com seis camadas." acrescentou a Prantilhana.

"Um bolo de noiva de seis camadas? Credo, que exagero." reclamou o chefe. "Isso é muito caro, não?"

"Ora, não sejas forreta já antes de nos casar-mos, Rodolfo." disse a Prantilhana.

"Bem, temos de ver bem as coisas. Nós não estamos a nadar em dinheiro, com o aluguer da casa e as coisas para a Mariana..." disse o Tomé.

"Eu peço aos meus pais para contribuírem para o nosso casamento também." disse a Vera. "Quero um casamento simples, mas deslumbrante na mesma."

"Pronto, que seja." disseram o Tomé e o Rodolfo, encolhendo os ombros.

Na casa da Daniela, o Nuno tinha tentado beijá-la depois de terem atirado praticamente o que restava do gelado um contra o outro, mas a Daniela tinha-o afastado.

"Não, Nuno!" exclamou ela. "Nem penses em beijar-me."

"Mas..."

"Tu só agora é que começaste o processo para te tornares numa boa pessoa. Se queres realmente alguma coisa comigo, vais ter de te redimir pelo que fizeste e isso vai demorar bastante tempo."

O Nuno encolheu os ombros, derrotado.

"Está bem. Eu vou fazer tudo para me redimir e te conquistar."

"Óptimo. E agora, vais ter de limpar mais esta porcaria que fizemos com o gelado. Ah, e vais ter de me comprar mais gelado, porque tu é que começaste com isto."

O Nuno acenou afirmativamente e a Daniela continuou inflexível, apesar de no seu coração haver a esperança de que o Nuno mudasse e talvez eles conseguissem ter um futuro juntos.

**Escritório Maluco 2**

Passaram-se dois meses. A Vera e a Prantilhana já tinham escolhido os seus vestidos de noiva. A Vera decidira levar um vestido creme, com folhos e a Prantilhana optara por um vestido vermelho e espampanante.

"Nunca me casei, por isso tem de ser um vestido em grande." disse a Prantilhana.

"Eu também nunca me casei, mas não vou de vermelho." disse a Vera.

Dois dias depois, foi o dia do casamento. A Vera mal tinha dormido e a Prantilhana tinha dormido até mais tarde porque tinha tomado dois comprimidos para dormir. Elas estavam no apartamento da Vera e do Tomé, enquanto o Tomé tinha ficado em casa do chefe, para nenhum deles ver as noivas antes de chegarem à igreja.

Logo pelas nove da manhã, apareceram a Magda, a Daniela, a Susete, a mãe e a avó da Vera e a vizinha coscuvilheira Alzira para ajudarem a Vera e a Prantilhana a prepararem-se. Tiveram de pôr a Prantilhana debaixo da água fria do chuveiro para a fazerem acordar.

"Este dia vai sempre ficar nas vossas memórias." disse a Daniela. "Também me quero casar um dia..."

"Hás-de casar, nem que seja com o Nuno, que continua atrás de ti." disse a Vera.

A Prantilhana acenou com a cabeça. Ainda não esquecera o que o Nuno tentara fazer e não percebia porque é que a Daniela ainda falava com ele. Aliás, até estavam mais íntimos do que antes, apesar de não namorarem, pois a Daniela continuava a querer mais provas de que o Nuno tinha mudado.

O Nuno tinha feito tudo o que a Daniela mandara. Tinha feito voluntariado, ajudado todo o tipo de pessoas, sido sempre simpático e isso tinha-lhe devolvido o emprego quando o chefe tinha mudado de ideias, o que não deixara a Prantilhana muito feliz.

"Prantilhana, acorda mulher." disse a Susete, estalando os dedos. "Tens de te vestir que o casamento é daqui a duas horas e meia."

"Ai, a minha netinha vai casar-se." disse a avó da Vera, suspirando. "Que alegria."

Na casa do chefe, estavam lá o Tomé, o seu primo Maneli, marido da Magda e também o irmão do chefe, Frederico, que era um pouco mais alto que o chefe e tinha ainda alguns cabelos na cabeça. O Nuno já não tinha confiança com o chefe para aparecer lá em casa e o Mário, como namorava com a ex-mulher do chefe, achara melhor apenas estar presente na igreja.

"Estou nervoso." disse o Tomé.

"Calma. Vais casar com a mulher que amas, por isso não tens de estar nervoso." disse o Maneli, tentando acalmar o primo.

"Eu até estou sereno." disse o chefe. "Já me casei, apesar de não ter sido na igreja."

"Eu é que tenho de ver se encontro uma donzela para se casar comigo." disse o Frederico.

**E assim termina este capítulo. O Nuno está a tentar redimir-se, mas será que a Daniela o vai perdoar e aceitar namorar com ele? No próximo capítulo, que será também o último, teremos o casamento duplo e várias maluquices. Não percam!**


	5. Casamento Duplo

**Capítulo 5: Casamento Duplo**

Duas horas depois, os noivos, o Frederico e o Maneli foram para a igreja. A Susete, a Daniela e a Magda também se foram embora do apartamento da Vera e do Tomé, para chegarem à igreja antes das noivas.

"Bem, a Prantilhana é uma sortuda." disse a Susete. "Não é que eu tenha inveja, mas tive um romance com o Rodolfo e até podia ser eu a casar-me hoje com ele."

"Credo, Susete. Tu agora és milionária. Arranjas uma coisa melhor que o chefe Rodolfo." disse a Magda, que ia a conduzir.

A Daniela suspirou, olhando pela janela do carro.

"_Ao menos o Nuno vai ao casamento. Como a Vera não sabe do que ele me tentou fazer, decidiu convidá-lo, apesar de nem se darem bem quando estão no escritório." pensou a Daniela. "Gostava de poder ter a certeza absoluta de que posso confiar no Nuno..."_

Enquanto todos se dirigiam para o casamento, a Arlete estava sozinha em casa, triste com o facto de não ter sido convidada.

Desde que andava de cadeira de rodas que ninguém lhe ligava nenhuma, andava a ser discriminada, tinha tomado conhecimento das dificuldades e dos obstáculos do dia a dia. Era uma mulher diferente, mais consciencializada e a dor que provocara aos outros já não lhe dava prazer. Tudo o que queria era encontrar uma companhia...

"_Quem me dera ser eu a casar... ou então ir ao casamento. Estou aqui tão sozinha. Ao menos lá tinha companhia e podia meter conversa com alguém. Às vezes nos casamentos conhecem-se pessoas interessantes..."_

Entretanto, tocam à porta. A Arlete demorou algum tempo, mas conseguiu abrir a porta. Era o carteiro.

"Bom dia dona Arlete. Ora aqui tem uma encomenda para si. Tenha um bom dia." disse o carteiro, entregando a encomenda.

"Obrigada e igualmente. Finalmente o DVD que comprei na na loja online. Cá está o filme "Fura Casamentos".

Nessa altura, a Arlete tem uma ideia.

"Claro! Como é que não pensei nisto antes? Não tenho convite, mas posso aparecer e entro no meio da confusão. Ninguém dá por mim."

E assim fez. Chegada à igreja, tenta subir a escadaria da igreja, mas não consegue. A cadeira de rodas inclina-se para trás.

"Ai! Vou cair!" gritou ela.

O Frederico, que estava à porta da igreja a ver se as noivas chegavam, vê a cena e sai disparado a correr. Não conseguindo agarrar a cadeira, agarra a Arlete a tempo, enquanto a cadeira cai no chão.

"Menina, está bem?" perguntou o Frederico, com a Arlete nos braços.

"Sim. Muito obrigada. Não era capaz de subir as escadas." disse a Arlete, ainda um pouco stressada, mas feliz por o Frederico a ter tratado por menina.

"É uma indecência não haver aqui uma rampa. Deixe-me levá-la lá para dentro. Arranjo-lhe um bom lugar."

"Ora, não é preciso. E a minha cadeira, fica ali?"

"Não se preocupe que eu vou buscá-la depois. Sou o Frederico."

"Eu sou a Arlete. Muito prazer."

Enquanto o Frederico levava a Arlete para a igreja, ela ia pensando.

"_Que cavalheiro. Já não se fazem homens como este." pensou ela._

O Frederico levou a Arlete para dentro da igreja e sentou-a. A Arlete ergueu o sobrolho, começando a perceber que conhecia aquela cara de algum lado.

"_Ora bolas! Já sei! É o irmão do ex-marido da minha irmã Gisela." pensou a Arlete. "Como só o tinha visto uma ou duas vezes não o reconheci... mas pronto, continua a ser um cavalheiro."_

Enquanto a Arlete sorria ao Frederico, que tinha voltado à rua para ir buscar a cadeira de rodas, a Susete e a Daniela tinham saído da igreja. A Daniela tinha de ir fazer uma chamada e a Susete estava a receber uma.

"O quê? Perdemos dez mil euros com aquele investimento na Suiça? Então despede toda a gente da empresa de Sintra, para pouparmos um bocadinho." disse a Susete, falando ao telemóvel. "Hã? Ganhámos cinquenta mil euros com o investimento no Brasil? Ah, então pronto, readmite o pessoal de Sinta e aumenta-os em um euro."

A Daniela tinha-se afastado para fazer a sua chamada. O Nuno saiu da igreja e foi discretamente atrás dela.

"_É tão linda." pensou ele. "Não a quero perder de vista."_

A Susete terminou a sua chamada no preciso momento em que o Frederico trazia a cadeira de rodas.

"Magoou-se?" perguntou ela.

"Ah, não. A cadeira de rodas é de uma menina que ia caindo pelas escadas, mas eu apanhei-a, sentei-a na igreja e agora fui buscar a cadeira de volta." respondeu o Frederico.

"Ah, que cavalheiro que você é. Sabe, a sua cara é-me familiar..."

"Eu sou irmão do Rodolfo, um dos noivos."

"Ah, que interessante." disse a Susete, sorrindo. "Vamos entrar? Vamos levar a cadeira à pobrezinha que ia caindo."

Os dois entraram na igreja, mas ao ver a Arlete, a Susete ficou irritada.

"Eh, quem é que te convidou para o casamento?" perguntou ela.

"Er... foi... o Tomé." mentiu a Arlete.

"Vocês já se conhecem?" perguntou o Frederico.

"Ora, homem, então não vê que ela é a irmã da sua ex-cunhada Gisela?" perguntou a Susete.

"Ah... eu também me parecia que a cara dela não me era estranha." disse o Frederico. "Aqui tem a cadeira."

"Obrigada, querido." agradeceu a Arlete.

O Frederico sorriu às duas e afastou-se depois. A Susete e a Arlete encararam-se, com raiva.

"Ele vai ser meu." disse a Susete.

"Uma ova! Vai é ser meu." disse a Arlete.

Na rua, a Daniela estava a falar com a mãe e tinha-se afastado bastante da igreja sem perceber. Acabou por entrar num beco, pela mesma altura que desligou a chamada.

"_Bem, pus-me a andar e vim parar não sei onde. Tenho de voltar à igreja." pensou ela._

Nesse momento, do fundo do beco apareceu um homem com mau aspecto e uma navalha, chamado Esmeraldino.

"Ah, passe para cá a mala. Isto é um assalto." disse ele, apontando a faca à Daniela.

Ela tentou escapar, mas ele agarrou-lhe o braço.

"Deixe-me!" gritou a Daniela, debatendo-se.

"Nem penses. Passa para cá a mala. E estás toda gira. Se calhar podemos divertir-nos, beleza..."

Nesse momento, o Nuno apareceu no beco, a correr, por causa do grito da Daniela. Ao ver a situação, não hesitou.

"Larga-a, seu maltrapilho!" gritou o Nuno.

"Ah, não te metas, senão vais desta para melhor." ameaçou o Esmeraldino.

"Já disse para a largares!" voltou a gritar o Nuno.

O Esmeraldino empurrou a Daniela para o lado e encarou o Nuno.

"Vais arrepender-te! Vou matar-te e depois vou divertir-me aqui com a belezinha."

"Nem penses! Não lhe tocas! Eu não deixo. Vou protegê-la com a minha vida!"

De seguida, o Esmeraldino avançou, tentando acertar no Nuno com a navalha. O Nuno conseguiu desviar-se e deu um pontapé no Esmeraldino. Os dois lutaram, enquanto a Daniela parecia petrificada.

Quando o Nuno parecia estar a ganhar, o Esmeraldino desviou-se e espetou-lhe a navalha na barriga. O Nuno soltou um grito e caiu no chão. A Daniela gritou também. O Esmeraldino sorriu e preparou-se para magoar mais o Nuno.

A Daniela tirou um spray de pimenta da mala e correu para o Esmeraldino, pulverizando-o de seguida. O Esmeraldino gritou de dor e saiu dali a correr. A Daniela baixou-se sobre o Nuno, que estava a perder muito sangue.

"Nuno, oh meu Deus..."

"Daniela... tu estás bem..." disse o Nuno, debilmente.

"Nuno... aguenta, não morras. Eu vou chamar uma ambulância."

O Nuno perde os sentidos e a Daniela, ainda em choque, telefona para as emergências.

"Muito bom dia, daqui fala Carlota Maria Santos de Alverca, das emergências, em que posso ajudar?"

"Um amigo meu acabou de ser esfaqueado. Precisa de uma ambulância." respondeu a Daniela.

"Mas o esfaqueado está consciente ou inconsciente?

"Inconsciente, venham depressa!"

"Mas está inconsciente há muito ou pouco tempo?" perguntou a Carlota Alverca.

"Há pouco tempo. Foi mesmo agora que ele perdeu os sentidos. E está a perder muito sangue."

"Ah, a perder muito sangue. E isso quer dizer algumas gotas de sangue, um litro de sangue ou mesmo muito sangue?"

"Olhe, o meu amigo está a esvair-se em sangue à minha frente! Mande mas é o raio de uma ambulância!" gritou a Daniela, já sem paciência.

"É para já, minha senhora. Não se irrite que não vale a pena. Faz rugas, sabia?"

A Daniela deu a localização de onde estava e passados cinco minutos chegou uma ambulância que a levou a ela e ao Nuno para o hospital.

Na igreja, no meio de muito alvoroço ninguém tinha dado por nada, nem pela falta dos dois e a cerimónia começava.

O Tomé e o chefe Rodolfo já estavam no altar, à espera que as suas noivas chegassem. A mãe da Vera estava na primeira fila com a bebé Mariana ao colo. A Magda estava ao lado do seu marido Maneli e a Gisela, que apesar de ser a ex-mulher do Rodolfo, tinha sido convidada e tinha comparecido apenas por boa educação, estava sentada ali perto.

O Frederico estava sentado entre a Susete e a Arlete, que lhe lançavam olhares sedutores, mas ele não estava a perceber as suas intenções.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e todos se puseram em pé, olhando para a porta da igreja. A Vera surgiu no seu vestido creme, sendo conduzida pelo seu pai. Logo atrás dela vinha a Prantilhana, que estava a ser conduzida pelo Mário, que se tinha oferecido para a conduzir até ao altar, já que o pai da Prantilhana já tinha morrido há uns anos, atropelado por uma mula.

Ao chegarem ao altar, o Mário e o pai da Vera entregaram a Prantilhana e a Vera aos respectivos noivos. O padre Laurentino começou o casamento logo de seguida.

No hospital, o Nuno tinha sido levado para uma ala em que a Daniela não podia entrar e ela estava super nervosa. Quando viu o médico que tinha acompanhado o Nuno para a ala, a Daniela correu para ele.

"Doutor, como é que está o Nuno?"

"A situação é complicada. Ele perdeu muito sangue e ainda por cima tem um tipo de sangue raro."

"Mas isso quer dizer que não têm sangue suficiente para as transfusões?" perguntou a Daniela, alarmada.

"Temo que não. O sangue AB negativo é muito raro e não temos o suficiente no nosso banco de sangue. Também temos pouco sangue A negativo e B negativo..."

"AB negativo? Eu sou AB negativo! Pode usar o meu sangue! Eu disponho-me a fazer a transfusão do sangue que for preciso."

O médico hesitou, mas acabou por acenar afirmativamente e levou a Daniela para fazer a doação do sangue.

Uma hora mais tarde, a Daniela aguardava impacientemente no hospital e na igreja o casamento estava a terminar.

"E então, pela graça investida em mim por Deus, declaro-vos maridos e mulheres. Podem beijar as respectivas noivas."

O Tomé beijou logo a Vera e o chefe fez o mesmo com a Prantilhana. As pessoas levantaram-se e aplaudiram. Depois houve uma sessão de fotos na igreja e quando os noivos foram a sair, começaram a lançar-lhes arroz. A Vera sorria, até que levou com um pacote de arroz na cara e quase caiu no chão.

"Quem foi o imbecil que me atirou com um pacote de arroz?!" gritou a Vera, furiosa.

"Desculpa Vera." disse o Mário. "É que abrir o pacote dá muito trabalho."

Depois iniciou-se mais uma sessão fotográfica na rua. A Arlete e a Susete mantinham-se perto do Frederico.

"Ó Arlete, não queres ir uma volta na cadeira de rodas e desapareceres de vista?" perguntou a Susete.

"Não. Estou muito bem aqui."

Nesse momento, a Gisela aproximou-se, ficando surpreendida.

"Arlete! O que é que tu fazes aqui? E porque é que estás numa cadeira de rodas?" perguntou a Gisela.

"Fui atropelada e fiquei paraplégica." respondeu a Arlete.

"Coitadinha." disse o Frederico, abanando a cabeça.

"Ficaste paraplégica e não me disseste nada?" perguntou a Gisela, indignada.

"Ora, tu não querias saber de mim, depois daquela cena na tua casa, em que eu estava a submeter o Mário ao sadomasoquismo."

O Frederico e a Susete abriram a boca de espanto.

"Está bem. Tu és meio maluco, mas és minha irmã." disse a Gisela. "Devias ter-me avisado."

"Está bem, não avisei, mas agora já sabes. Vai lá tirar fotos com o teu namorado e depois falamos, está bem?"

A Gisela acenou afirmativamente e afastou-se. A Arlete voltou a virar a sua atenção para o Frederico.

"Tu eras uma sadomasoquista?" perguntou ele, surpreendido.

"Eu sabia que ela era maluca." disse a Susete.

"Isso foi antes do acidente, Frederico. Agora estou mudada. Sou outra pessoa." disse a Arlete.

"Bem, as pessoas mudam..."

"Ah, pois eu acho que ela continua a ser meio maluca." disse a Susete. "Frederico, olha, eu tenho de te dizer que quando te vi, fiquei logo apaixonada."

"Ah! Eu também! Apesar de eu já te ter visto antes, mas agora vi-te de outra maneira!" exclamou a Arlete.

O Frederico ficou surpreendido por estar a ser disputado por duas mulheres.

"Frederico, aceita ficar comigo. Eu sou uma boa pessoa, trabalhadora, romântica e rica." disse a Susete.

"Não, fica antes comigo. Eu já fiz coisas más no passado, mas gosto mesmo de ti. E estou numa cadeira de rodas e não sou rica. A Susete já tem o dinheiro. Ao menos eu que fique com o amor."

O Frederico olhou para as duas indeciso.

"Então, com qual das duas é que queres ficar?" perguntou a Susete.

"Bem, para dizer a verdade, com nenhuma das duas. É que eu sou gay." respondeu o Frederico.

"O quê? Gay? Não pode ser!" exclamaram a Susete e a Arlete ao mesmo tempo. "Mas é tão cavalheiro…"

"Sou, mas também sou gay. Paciência."

Dito isto começou a afastar-se. Mas antes que pudesse sair calmamente, a Arlete passa-lhe com a cadeira por cima do pé, ele agarra o pé e começa a saltitar. A Susete aproveita, empurra-o e o Frederico cai ao chão.

"Anda vamos para os comes e bebes." disse a Susete à Arlete. "Vai haver um bailarico. Vais ver que arranjamos alguém muito mais jeitoso."

"Vamos. Tens é de me ajudar com a cadeira." pediu a Arlete.

Entretanto, o Mário vê o Frederico no chão e vai ter com ele.

"Então? Está tudo bem?" perguntou o Mário.

"Sim. Aquelas duas eram malucas. Ficaram zangadas comigo porque eu disse que era gay." respondeu o Frederico.

"Mas você é mesmo gay?" perguntou o Frederico surpreendido.

"Claro que não. Estava a ver era se me via livre delas de uma vez. Parece que a minha metade da laranja ainda anda por aí."

Entretanto, no hospital realizava-se a transfusão de sangue.

"Ele vai ficar bem?" perguntou a Daniela.

Mas antes de obter uma resposta do médico, a Daniela desmaia.

"Ela está fraca devido à transfusão." disse o médico a dois enfermeiros. "Metam-na numa cama ao pé do amigo."

Uma hora depois, a Daniela acaba por acordar.

"Onde é que estou?" perguntou a Daniela, olhando à sua volta.

"Desmaiaste e puseram-te a soro ao pé de mim. Ainda bem que acordaste. Estava a ficar preocupado." disse o Nuno.

"Oh Nuno, tu estás bem?" perguntou ela, saltando da cama e abraçando o Nuno.

"Eu estou bem. Ai, tem calma que assim estás a magoar-me."

"Tive medo que fosses morrer, Nuno." disse a Daniela, quebrando o abraço.

"Não fazia falta a ninguém..."

"Não digas isso. Eu... apesar do que me tentaste fazer, reconheço que mudaste e tentaste proteger-me. Eu estou apaixonada por ti."

O Nuno sorriu.

"A sério? Daniela, eu amo-te tanto."

Os dois beijaram-se de seguida.

"Hei-de estar sempre no bom caminho agora, contigo ao meu lado." disse o Nuno. "Afinal, tu doaste o teu sangue para me salvares."

"E tu foste esfaqueado ao tentares salvar-me, por isso, estamos quites." disse a Daniela. "Agora, quero paz, Nuno."

"Também eu, amor. Também eu."

E de seguida, os dois beijaram-se novamente.

As pessoas do casamento foram para o restaurante onde se ia realizar o copo de água. Começaram todos a comer, pois já estavam com fome, depois do casamento e da sessão de fotografias.

Depois de comerem, a música começou e algumas pessoas foram dançar, incluindo os noivos.

"Ai, meu fofucho, estou tão feliz com o nosso casamento." disse a Prantilhana.

"Também eu, meu docinho do céu. Vamos ser muito felizes." disse o chefe.

"Verinha, amo-te muito." disse o Tomé.

"Eu também, Tomé, meu querido." disse a Vera, sorrindo.

A determinada altura, estava a Arlete a conversar com a Gisela, enquanto o Mário se mantinha afastado, ainda com medo da Arlete, quando um homem se aproximou delas.

"Ah! Não pode ser. Joca?" perguntou a Arlete, surpreendida.

"A Gisela ligou a contar o que te aconteceu." disse o Joca. "Então, agora ficaste paraplégica."

"Sim, fiquei. E tu, vens para gozar comigo, é?" perguntou a Arlete, zangada.

"Não. Eu... apesar dos maus tratos, estou disposto a perdoar-te, já que agora estás numa cadeira de rodas. Arlete, aceitas ir viver comigo e reatarmos a nossa relação?"

A Arlete encolheu os ombros.

"Bem, estou numa cadeira de rodas, por isso não tenho muita escolha. Pode ser."

E assim, a Arlete e o Joca reataram a relação. À noite, ainda as pessoas estavam a comer a comida do buffet, os noivos saíram para a rua e a Susete acompanhou-os.

"Vocês saem-me caros. Licença de maternidade para a Vera, licença de paternidade para o Tomé, apesar dele não ser mesmo o pai da criança. Licença de casamento para todos. Qualquer dia nem põem mais os pés no escritório." queixou-se a Susete.

"Olhe, promova a Daniela, que ela é boa funcionária e pode dar uma grande ajuda a todos." disse o chefe.

"Concordo." disse a Prantilhana.

"Vou pensar nisso." disse a Susete.

"Bem, estamos casados. Espero que sejamos todos muito felizes." disse o Tomé.

"Vamos ser, Tomé. Com a nossa Mariana." disse a Vera.

"Eu é que continuo sozinha. Raios partam o teu irmão, Rodolfo, que tinha logo de ser gay."

"O meu irmão é gay? Mas ele já namorou com não sei quantas mulheres." disse o chefe, confuso. "Enfim, quero lá saber."

Os cinco ficaram a olhar para o céu estrelado.

"Adorei que tivéssemos conseguido os músicos Toninho e Bernardina para cantarem no casamento." disse o chefe. "Adorei a laranja da sedução e o ai intestino, ai intestino."

"Eu também. Foram músicas muito animadas."

Nenhum deles tinha sentido a falta do Nuno e tinham pensado que a Daniela andava a dançar ou a falar com alguém e nem tinham notado a ausência dela no casamento.

Por essa altura, a Daniela estava já a sair do hospital. O Nuno teria de lá ficar mais algum tempo e a Daniela queria preparar as coisas, porque ela tinha decidido mudar-se para a casa do Nuno e queria que, quando ele chegasse a casa, estivesse tudo perfeito.

"_Agora vou ser feliz. Encontrei o meu príncipe um bocado estranho, mas encontrei." pensou a Daniela._

De volta ao casamento, os noivos e a Susete preparavam-se para voltar a entrar no restaurante, porque começava a fazer frio.

"Acham que daqui a vinte anos ainda estaremos juntos?" perguntou o Tomé, à Vera, à Prantilhana e ao chefe.

"Claro. Isto é para durar até ao fim da vida." disse a Prantilhana. "Não me vou separar do Rodolfo."

"Nem eu de ti, querida." disse o chefe.

"Vamos ficar juntos até sermos muito velhinhos, termos um ataque cardíaco ou sermos atropelados por uma ambulância e morrermos." disse a Vera.

"Claro. Vocês estão aqui de pedra e cal. As vossas relações são como os meus escritórios. Nada os abala e enfrentam tudo. Nada os deita abaixo."

Meia hora mais tarde, houve um terramoto e o escritório onde trabalhava o chefe Rodolofo e os outros ruiu completamente. Mais tarde veio a saber-se que o empreiteiro tinha roubado nos materiais de construção e a Susete lá teve de reconstruir o escritório outra vez.

**E assim termina esta história, que teve muitos acontecimentos e maluquices. Antes de mais, tenho de dizer que esta história foi escrita por mim e pela Slayra-Ramba, num dos meus fotologs. Foi muito divertido escrevê-la, apesar de por vezes eu e a Slayra termos ideias diferentes, o que fez com que a história ficasse ainda mais maluca. Espero que tenham gostado. Até à próxima história!**


End file.
